Changes
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Stephanie has made some changes. Come with her on a journey to see where these changes will lead her, and the trouble she gets herself in along the way. What will those changes mean to everyone else? Who else will change?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I am back again... i am going to try to write a muilt-chapter this time... so this is the 1st chapter/preview. I am in need of a Beta so PLEASE if you are interested pm me. I hope to have the next bit out with the help of a Beta, i tried to make sure there arn't any mistake but if there are, let me know. Hope your enjoy.

Stephanie lay on her bed in her thinking position, reflecting on the last 6 months of her life.

A lot had happened. Some things had changed. Some things had stayed the same.

Change; She was now working full time at Rangeman, no longer a BEA for Vinnie. Of course there no longer was a Plum Bails Bond, having been closed down after Harry the Hammer made a surprised stop to have a look at the book for tax reasons, Connie had tried to cover but the animal noises had been too loud. No one was really sure if there was a Vinnie anymore either.

Same; her mum still hated her job and often notified her of other 'acceptable' employment that were being offered.

Change; She was fit, toned and could defend herself well enough in most situations. The guys at Rangeman had spent the first month of her employment torturing, I mean, training her. For 8 hours a day she was either in the gym, the gun range or the 'play room'. In the gym Bobby helped her with her fitness levels and muscle tone, and then Lester taught her about defence and martial arts. The gun range was Zero's domain. His nick name coming from the amount of miss target he has shot at. He taught her about everything gun related. She had always been a good shot, scared of her gun more because of the death she had cause due to it, but he had slowly stripped that fear away. Then came Tank, in the 'play' room. Here they worked on a lot of different things. It was set up like a warehouse and good for learning about how to take cover, stealth, how to use your environment to escape or fight and how to set up (and disable) surveillance equipment and the Rangeman alarm systems. He also showed her how to pick locks, including the one she had been holding out for, handcuffs. She learnt stealth and how to take cover quickly, paintballs hurt like a b!tch.

Same; she still ate at least two doughnuts a day and was still Pino's most loyal customer, thou Shorty's was growing on her.

Change; Her and Joe were done. So done their relationship should be classified as a fossil. He had told her that he was on assignment for the week. She had left a pair of jeans in his closet a while ago and when she ripped a whole in the back of her last good pair she decided to used her spare key to get them. He wasn't on assignment. He was banging Terry, or maybe she was banging him seeing as Terry had him handcuffed to the bed when she innocently walked in. Neither girl was happy that he had lied to them. Steph grabbed her jeans, and everything else she had in his house, all the while a naked, angry Joe streamed and struggles in the cuffs Terry had yet to release him from. As Steph was leaving she crossed paths with the Mob princess carrying a rather large cucumber and olive oil going back into the bed room, she left with a smile on her face.

Same; Ranger. He was just as frustrating as he had been when she was with Joe. For a few weeks they had gotten closer than he asked her to work for him again and she accepted. They spent time together outside of work. She had dinner on 7 with him 3 times a week for close to a month, with heated kisses and touching and twice they had slept together. Those morning afters hadn't been as bad as the first one. It almost seemed like they were in a proper, yet undefined, relationship. Then the dinners, kissing and flirting all stopped. That was four months ago. He barely spoke to her and then 3 months and 2 weeks ago he went 'in the wind'. She worried for him.

Change; Her relationships with the Merry Men. She had gotten closer to them, viewing them in an almost brotherly sense. She was partnered with Lester and he had become her best friend and as of last night, her one time lover.

Same; It seemed no matter what Stephanie Plum's love life was a mess and she had no idea what to make of it. Which is why she was laying on her bed in her thinking position, recanting last night and trying to figure out just what the hell to do now?

What did you think? Love it, hate it, want to see where it goes? Well review and i'll get the next part out quicker!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i'm back with the second installment. Alot of people have asked in which direction is the story going, Babe or Beautiful, i want to let the story speak for it's self but if you must know then REVIEW and i'll tell you. If you want to ask me anything else about the story REVIEW. If you would like to beta for me PLEASE LET ME KNOW! i truely need one. I hope that this chapter is okay, let me know anything you pick up as it helps me down the track. ENJOY

* * *

6 months with the Merry Men had changed a lot but not her tolerance to alcohol apparently. She was sure she had only had four shot of the delightful 'Jelly doughnut' shot, which incidentally seemed to be increasing her jelly doughnut hormones not relieving them like the real thing would. But then again there was also the pitcher of margarita she helped drink and a few sips of beer she stole from the different Merry Men when they had cut her off. All in all she was wasted.

They were celebrating her half year mark at Rangeman and all the things she had accomplished in that time. When they originally planned it 3 weeks ago they were also going to be celebrating her keeping a car for 6 months but sadly 2 weeks ago that ambition was shot down… literally. It was nearing 4 in the morning and she had danced with every Merry Man more than once and even hand selected a few of the pickups for her friends. Tank, Lula, Connie, Bobby and Lester were all that was left now and she was sure her girlfriends would be leaving with her Merry men, except poor Lester who had agreed to share a cab back to her apartment before going home alone.

After the customary check of the apartment, Lester had found out the cab had left. He didn't real;y want to have to call another, then wait in the cold morning air for it so he went back up to Stephanie's apartment and crawled into bed with her.

4 months of sexual frustration + Alcohol (she blames the Jelly doughnut shots for not doing their job) + one sexy, muscular, warm male body next to her = one horny Stephanie who proceeded to all but attack Lester. Not that he minded overly, and his protests did stop quickly once her hand found little Lester, who was not little at all.

The next morning brought on the hang over from hell coupled with the awkwardness of the morning after. Stephanie was not in a good way, nor was Lester who was equally hung over. Both were guilty over what had happened.

Lester had left quickly. Saying he wanted to shower, hit the gym and then he'd be back to talk with her in two hours with the cure. She went back to sleep until the promised cure was available.

He had come back and they had spoken. He felt guilty, like he may have taken advantage of her. She said not to as she remembered that she had started it and that he had tried to stop her. She felt their friendship was in question; she didn't want to continue anything sexual with him and wondered if they can return to a platonic base. He told her not to be silly, that she was his best friend regardless of the thing they had done and he wants them to move past it or better yet just forget it. She gladly agreed as denial was something she could do well. He felt like he had stabbed his cousin in the back, everyone knew Stephanie was 'Ranger's woman' and not to be messed with or touched. She was shocked to hear he was related to Ranger but told him all about their history to easy his feelings of betrayal. He offered no explanation for Ranger's actions other then he thought he was an idiot, she agreed with that notion. She was worried what the rest of her Merry Men would think of her, that this would undermine the progress she had made with some on the lesser known men who had previously thought her to be the office slut. He told her that she shouldn't worry about other's thoughts so much, especially as he was about to beat that thought line out of their heads, but also that they could keep it a secret. They both worried what Ranger would do or say if he found out and neither of them wanted that but more so neither wanted to hurt the one person they held in such high regard.

Now she lay and thought of what she wanted to do. In her heart, even though Ranger had dropped her cold, she loved him and felt like she had cheated on him. When he returned she was going to speak to him. She wanted to offer him the chance of a future with her and if he turned her down then at least she could begin to move on. Now she just sat in limbo.

What neither of them had thought of, nor spoken about was the fact that protection was not used, and Stephanie was no longer on the pill.

* * *

Like it, hate it, confused? well let me know by reviewing, its even easier then it used to be. Please let me know your thoughts, if you want another update or even just that u liked it. Guesses for the direction of this story are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a short update, sorry. i think i've found a Beta so hopefully you wont be subjected to bad use of the english langue anymore! Thank you to the reviewers, esp those that offered advice.

* * *

Fast forward 8 weeks and Stephanie's life was going well. Ranger had returned 4 weeks before and she had met him in the middle of the control room with a toe curling kiss, stated she had missed him and then returned to work. If any of the men had dared to, they would have laughed at the stunned look on his face. The game between them once again picked up but with her just as aggressive as him.

After 2 weeks of cat and mouse, she laid it on the table. She wanted him in her life. She understood his lifestyle, the demands on his time, the possibility that he wouldn't come home but it didn't matter to her, as long as he spent the time he could with her, he was committed to her and he loved her as much as she did him. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and her heart dropped. She told him she couldn't live in limbo anymore, that it was either all or nothing and that if he didn't want to commit she was capable of finding another man who would. She left him with the partly words of, "think it over, but don't take too long. I have a girl's night out in 5 days and I'll be dressed for action unless you give me a reason not to."

It took him 3 days to turn up on her door step with flowers, pizza and a beautiful bracelet that doubled as a GPS and panic button. She cancelled her girl's night and they spent the weekend making love. They had been together and happy ever since.

Now she was sitting in her bathroom, throwing up for the 4th morning in a row. Her back against the wall, she stared at the ceiling trying desperately to keep the pieces from falling into place. She had been feeling sick, nausea but never throwing up, the month before. It was never consistent, just randomly pop up. She had been getting dizzy a lot and was tired more than was normal even for her. She was sure she had a period after her drunken night with Lester; it may have been light and lasted only 2 days but that it had come so she couldn't possibly be pregnant. She thunked her head against the wall, stupid stupid stupid! Her life was going so well, she had everything she ever wanted. She thought to herself that she should have known it was going too well and would crash and burn around her.

She reached into the back of the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a lone pregnancy test that was left over when she had the scare with Joe. After she sat on the closed toilet seat and just stared at the result.

Pulling up her big girl panties she grabbed her phone and called, "Would you come over, please? Alone?"

He told her he would be there in 10.

* * *

Review! all comments welcome! If this is not where you were hoping the story would go please try to keep an open mind. i wanted to try something unique and to my knowledge this hadnt been done before.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, back again! this is another short chapter, SORRY! promise the next one is atleast double the size. I have found a beta who helped me with this one and is currently reading the next one, so thank you carrotmusic! Hope this chapter answers a few of the questions you have been asking, remember, things aren't always what they seem and all things a relative. (also let me know if there is a problem with this upload? The Doc Manager is saying its only 276 words but it should be arounf 800...?)

* * *

Lester was worried. Stephanie sounded upset. Her voice had been thick with tears and shook slightly. Ranger had not been in a foul mood so he didn't think they had fought or anything. His mood darkened as he thought maybe she had been attacked or threatened. Different ideas flew through his head, including why she had called him and not Ranger. None prepared him for the truth.

Stephanie had moved to the couch: she stared blankly into space, tears running down her cheeks. Everything she had would be gone, she was sure of it. What would she do? Ranger would leave her, she was certain; she just hoped he wouldn't fire her immediately. She had no clue as to what Lester would do. Would he run? Would he want to help? She felt so out of control of herself and her future.

Lester used his key to enter; no more breaking in as she had installed proper locks. He watched her sitting on her couch for a second. She looked broken - tears running down her face, hands fidgeting as emotions flashed across her face: loss, pain, worry, fear. As he approached he saw the pregnancy test on the coffee table, a yellow smiley face with the word POSITIVE clued him into the problem. His stomach dropped; he thought back and realised that they had not used protection.

"Mine?" was all he said; her nod confirmed it and her tears increased. He sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap and held her as the dam broke and she sobbed; finally she fell asleep.

His thoughts raced as he held her. What will they do? He too lived by a strong moral code, nearly identical to Ranger's and it called for him to marry her, to make them a family. It wasn't that simple though, there were more factors to consider. She was finally in a relationship with Ranger, who loved her like a man should - unlike himself who felt deep love but only in friendship. He hoped this mistake would not ruin either. He knew Ranger's love ran deep and there was a chance they could make it through this, but he just wasn't sure if it would happen. Ranger had denied his love, hurting them both, before and a baby was a big spanner in the works.

Then there was the other side, what would happen if Ranger wanted to marry Stephanie? Where would he fit into the picture? He had never thought of having a child - never wanted one really - but now that there was a possibility of one he felt a spark he had never felt before. If the child was his, he would want to be part of its life. It was clear they would need to speak to Ranger before he planned anymore, but if Ranger walked away would he really want to convince Steph to marry him? He knew they could have a contented life - they were close, best friends, and they did love each other. While their night together had been a mistake, it was also amazing, and they might grow feel a deeper romantic love for one another. It would be hard, she would have to sacrifice her love for Ranger, and he, his player lifestyle, but they could make it work.

Even as he thought of their possible life together he hoped that Ranger didn't throw Steph aside. First, because it would destroy her; second, because he knew she would be happier with Ranger then him. And finally, as much as he loved her, he wasn't ready for a family lifestyle yet.

Stephanie stirred in her sleep and he realised he had been lost in thought for almost an hour. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his and asked the question neither had an answer for: "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it (and its okay i know a few of you were hoping i didn't go this way)? Want a clarification on something? Want to tell me about your day? Well review! Those that are not happy, please keep reading. i think it may redeem its self to you. Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again...who's ready for more! This is a long chapter, well for me anyway, and i hope you enjoy it. Again thanks to Carrotmusic who made it readable :P...REVIEW

* * *

Neither had even thought for a second about terminating the pregnancy, so in as few as 6 months (though maybe as long as 8) Stephanie would have a baby. They argued about when to speak to Ranger: Lester wanting to have him come over now so they could get it out of the way, Stephanie wanting to wait til after the doctor's appointment just in case the child turned out to be Ranger's - though neither held much hope of that. It was more likely that the child would be fathered by Lester

She called her doctor's office - they had had a cancellation and had a time slot open for noon, just two hours away. It seemed the Fates weren't going to let her hide in denial for long, probably preferring to see the pain they caused her sooner rather than later, she bitterly thought.

Lester got up to leave, since he was supposed to be at work. He offered to go with her to the appointment, or to meet her afterward, which ever she preferred. Stephanie said she wanted to go to the appointment alone; he nodded and left.

Lester sat in the car, provided by Ranger, in the garage, in Ranger's building, trying to gather the courage to head to the fifth floor and do the work Ranger paid him for. Hopefully without seeing Ranger himself, because he could not hide the shame he was sure to feel if he had to look into his cousin's eyes.

Stephanie was numb as she sat in the patient room. She had donned the paper gown, peed in the cup, had her height and weight measured; the nurse had just left with two vials of her blood. She had been told by a overly cheerful nurse that the initial test was positive and it would take about an hour for the blood test to come back. Stephanie wanted to ask why she was having the blood test if they had a positive result but couldn't find the strength. Twenty minutes later an ultrasound machine was wheeled into her room by a smiling technician, who asked Steph if she was ready to see her baby.

She nodded and tried to smile - after all, she doubted the correct response was "No, I'd rather have nothing in my womb so my life can stay how I like it and if there has to be something in there, please let it be only 2 weeks developed".

She was brought out of her musings by movement from the technician: "Look, here is your baby! The little thing is about 8 weeks along. See, you can just see the little hands, and that's the head, and the legs are starting to develop."

Stephanie could see, barely; but she still couldn't comprehend it. That little bean thing was a baby? - one that was inside of her, one that was fathered by her best friend and not her boyfriend. 'Argh', she mentally berated herself; she needed to stop letting her thoughts circle to that - after all, it's not the babies fault. She started to feel a unfamiliar stirring inside herself. 'My baby', she thought.

The stirring grew as the technician turned on the sound and a fluttering heart beat could be heard. 'That's my babies heart', she thought, and the numbness was slowly replaced with uncertainty and apprehension. Steph was surprised to realize that there was a little love mixed in there as well, and even some determination.

The technician left, leaving three glossy photos of her baby labelled "8 weeks". She pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Lester, asking him to meet her at her apartment in an hour.

The doctor bustled in reading her blood results. The doctor asked about what brought her in. Stephanie explained about the dizzy spells and feeling of random illness; she mentioned the last four mornings spent throwing up as she got out of bed. She told the doctor that she hadn't realized she was pregnant until that morning, having had light bleeding about two weeks after she had unprotected sex and thinking it was her period as it had been known to sometimes be light. When she missed her next one, twoish weeks ago, she didn't even think that could be it.

The doctor asked about her lifestyle the last 8 weeks and she told her about her work outs with the Merry Men: she still did self-defence training and martial arts work as well as running each day and lifting weights three times a week. The doctor told her that she needed to stop the weight training as well as any contact defence training or sparring, but she was encouraged to keep running until around the 6th month and that she should add yoga or another stretching type activity to her work out. She could still do the martial arts work as long as she wasn't actually fighting someone and was to stop at the start of her 4th month. Stephanie asked the doctor about how safe her continued use of the gun range was for her baby: it was discouraged so Stephanie knew that she would have to tell Ranger tonight as she had range time in the morning.

Stephanie left with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a list of ways to hopefully avoid morning sickness: it was suggested that she eat a well-balanced diet as to give the baby the best possible nutrients. She mostly ate healthily now a days anyway, spending so much time at Rangeman, so that wouldn't be an issue.

Lester sat in her apartment - he knew what was coming. Stephanie was carrying his child and his world was about to be turned upside down. 'So was hers', he thought, and he promised himself he would stand by her no matter what and that he would be a father to the child, even if it was in a limited capacity.

Stephanie walked in, her tears had dried up and her spine had straightened. She was going to do the best she could for her baby and that meant sorting this mess out tonight so she can work out a plan for the next 6-7 months.

"Lester, we have to tell Ranger tonight. I want to talk to you first, discuss what we are going to say and then call Ranger over. I need to talk to him not only about the baby but about what is going to happen at work. I can't be on the streets anymore, I can't do most of my training, and I can't use the gun range. I'm hoping Ranger will let me take over the paperwork side of the business instead. I want you to know that while I love you and you're my best friend, if I can work out something with Ranger, I will. Even if he leaves me, which is what I see as happening, you and I are not right for each other in that way. You're my best friend but I don't want you to think that you have to marry me or anything like that. I want you to be involved with the baby, either way. That is, if you want to be?" she ended hesitantly, unsure if Lester was ready for (or wanted) the responsibility being a father would entitle.

'Shit' was all Lester could think of as he sat on the couch. He knew they would have to tell Ranger but he'd hoped he might have more time. While a small part of him was worried about his own physical health, mostly he was worried about Ranger's emotional health and what this would do to him.

"You're right. I think we need to see what Ranger's reaction is first, before we talk anymore about the future. I think when he gets here you should do the talking; there's less likelihood of him reacting violently. Start with telling him that we have something to tell him and that you need him not to react before it is finished. Tell him that we slept together 2 months ago, no more details, and that you found out you were pregnant today and that based on the timeline you believe it to be mine. Maybe reiterate that you love him and that this happened before you two were together. Give him time to react, he will most likely be silent for a bit so don't push - just wait. If he comes after me then back away - neither of us want you hurt accidently." She started to say that Ranger would never hurt her, nor for that fact would Lester, but was cut off.

"Ranger doesn't always think when he's fighting; he just reacts, and if he hurt you it would kill him."

Lester tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Besides he won't kill me, Abuela wouldn't like that - and nobody messes with Abuela."

Steph sent Ranger a text, asking him to come to her apartment as soon as he had time - she needed to talk to him, and it was important. Then they sat in silence, side by side on the couch, staring off into space both hoping for the best but preparing themselves for the worst.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Have questions? Want to chat about the weather? well review! i kinda wish had a thumbs up thing like fb...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again. I'm hoping everyone stayed hooked. The review responce was low ;ast chapter, i thought people might have more to say.. but im hoping there will be a big review number from this action pack chapter... Ranger's reaction! Also there are a few of you you hit the nail on the head in how he reacts. Don't lose hope it will be BABE! and as always, things aren't alway how they appear.

* * *

When Ranger received the text he knew whatever Stephanie needed to talk about was not going to be good. He was doing paperwork, and there was still a pile to sort through, but his gut clenched. He absentmindedly pulled up her tracker; checking that she was in her apartment. He noticed then that Santos' tracker was blinking next to hers. He was momentarily worried that maybe she was hurt, or in trouble. Santos was her partner, so if that was the case it would make sense for her to call him. The nagging feeling that something was very wrong would not be reasoned away, so he finished the client review he was working on and headed for Stephanie's apartment. It was almost five o'clock, and he momentarily considered bringing food from Pino's over for dinner, but he was too worried and decided that they could order in if need be.

He paused outside the door. It was quiet inside; he could hear no voices even though he knew there were at least two people inside. He felt a strange vibe, so he drew his gun, quietly picked the locks and slowly entered. Ranger stood for a moment, just looking at the scene in front of him. Lester and Stephanie sat upright side by side but not touching (which for them was strange as they were close), staring in different directions, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Stephanie was pale - what he could see of her eyes were red tinged; her hands wrung each other and her lip was caught between her teeth. She only ever bit her lip when she was horny or in deep thought.

He cleared his throat, causing both of them to jump. Lester's hand reached automatically for his gun.

"You asked me here, Babe - what's up?". He jumped straight to the point, his eyes flicking to Lester and back again.

"Well, ummm… okay… ummmm…". All thought had left her head and she couldn't form the speech she had been preparing in her head.

"I love you, and I've never been as happy as I have since you got back. I want to be with you forever. Please, but there is something I didn't tell you that happened when you were away." She took a deep breath, hand automatically looking for Lester's, in a move not missed by Ranger, for support. This would be the hard part. The moment her life divided down three paths, none of them easy.

She closed her eyes, "I slept with Lester."

She said it fast. The words ripped into Ranger's mind and his blank face slammed down. "Explain".

She opened her eyes, but looked at the floor, the wall, anywhere but at Ranger's face. "I slept with Lester" She repeated slowly "There was a celebration night out for my 6 month anniversary at Rangeman. Everyone was smashed and Lester and I shared a cab home. Lester came up to check my apartment and when he went back down the cab was gone so he decided to crash here. You know how I am when I'm drunk and I hadn't had sex in so long and it just kinda happened."

She glanced at Ranger: he was looking murderously at Lester. "It wasn't his fault. It was totally on me. He was as wasted as I was but he did try to stop me. Limited sugar also played a factor. I'm so sorry, Ranger. I really didn't know he was your cousin and I know we weren't together, but I feel like I have betrayed you. I'm just so sorry"

"Why are you telling me this?" was all he said. He knew there must be a reason. Stephanie didn't deal with conflict well and she wouldn't invite this on herself if she didn't have to.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as the blank stare was directed to her. She knew she had to say the next bit but it was so hard, she didn't want to. Why did it have to be her?

"I'm… umm…. I just….. shit… ummmm….well….. shit…I'm pregnant and about 2 months along so it's Lester's."

What happened next was worse than either of them thought it would be. Ranger just turned around and left.

He walked out of her apartment, not trusting himself to stay in their presence. He was angry, more than that be felt betrayed; on so many levels. Betrayed by Lester; he was risking his life in bumfuck Egypt for this country while his cousin, his brother in arms, was fucking his women. Betrayed by Stephanie; she couldn't have waited for him to get back, she had to go and fuck one of his men, if she had to fuck someone it couldn't have been random? Betrayed by himself; he knew he'd given Stephanie no reason to wait for him, to believe she was his, but damn it, she was. He had acted like a dog - he drew her close and then dropped her dead with no explanation and left two weeks later. He could have had her but he pushed her away time and time again. Betrayed by the Government; he risked his life for the free world, he killed and marred his soul for them and the thanks he gets is a 'here's your pay check, oh, and as you're too recognisable, too old and too connected to your local community here's your honourable discharge too with a nice little pay out'. Betrayed by God because deep inside he wanted a child with Stephanie - he wanted that more than anything and he knew it would never happen. In fact, thanks to an old shrapnel wound he suffered for Uncle Sam it could never happen, he was sterile. Not that anyone but himself and the doctor treating him knew that.

Rational thought tried to interrupt his pity party. He could still have her - she told him she wanted to still be with him. It had happened before they were together and he only had himself to blame about that. He could raise the child with Stephanie and Lester. He could marry her, fight to keep her as his. Claim the child as his, live the life he dreamed in the deepest part of his heart. He He and Lester were first cousins, which meant they shared one-quarter of their DNA, so there was a chance no one would know the child wasn't his. He and Lester had been as close as twins for a majority of their lives, even shared dreams of the suburban lifestyle as next door neighbours, raising their families together. He could easily overlook the child and include Lester into their lives, but was he ready for a child of his own?

That thought brought back the pity party. The baby Stephanie held in her womb was not his.

Ranger had been driving around for hours thinking and had unintentionally started back towards Rangeman when he realised that that was not where he wanted to be. He wanted to be alone but distracted so he didn't have to think about Lester and Stephanie together. Pulling a u turn he headed to the hottest nightclub in Trenton, HOT, where he could lose himself to the alcohol, music and crowd.

Ranger woke with his head pounding, mouth dry and stomach rolling. His eyes snapped open - the room was not familiar, nor was the naked black haired female body that lay across his equally naked chest. 'Oh,' he thought 'this is not good'.

He tried to remember what had happened last night. He recalled the 'talk' with Stephanie, going to the club and trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol, music and a willing dance partner. He remembered not being able to get Stephanie off his mind, drinking didn't help and dancing was just making him long for her. He remembered someone - the black haired woman currently drooling on his chest? - dancing with him and commenting he seemed distracted and upset. He told her he was trying to forget someone. She told him she had just the thing. She dragged him to a dark corner, her hand going from her pocket to her mouth and then she pushed him back against the wall and started kissing him. It shocked him but he welcomed it; her tongue invaded his mouth, and he felt the hard circle of a pill as his tongue duelled with hers. 'Fuck it', he thought as he crushed the pill between his teeth and shared it with her. The images became broken and hazy after that. Dancing turned erotic, hands wandering blatantly on the floor. He was pretty sure she had given him head against a wall in the crowded club; he seriously hoped nobody he knew saw them. The cab ride to her apartment was spent with his hand under her skirt. He hoped the cabbie belonged to a different company than Frank, or at least hadn't recognised him if he was friendly with Frank. 'Oh God' he thought - could he have fucked this up any worse?

He mentally slapped himself; he hadn't taken drugs since he was a teenager. He knew what drugs did to him, making him irresponsible, violent and horny. He didn't even know what was in the pill he took. That meant he would have to go to Bobby soon and have him screen his blood. He hoped he hadn't hurt the girl - he could see hand prints on her hips that he assumed were from him. He also noticed little half-moon shaped cuts on his abs - from her nails digging in, he thought. The girl's arse was still tinged pink, a bite mark could be seen on her neck and he hoped the lighter bruising on her arms was old. He assumed they had had violent sex, a normal from his drug days. He prayed he would never do to his Babe like what he had done to this girl.

He slowly detangled himself from the girl, as not to wake her, and silently found his clothing. Thankfully he saw a ripped condom wrapper on the sidetable - the same brand as he carried in his cargos - and the result in the bin. He scribbled a note, 'Thanks for the great night. Had to run.' No point being rude - after all, it wasn't the girl's fault. He left it on the pillow and all but ran out the door. He found a cab, from different company to Frank, and had it drop him off around the corner from Rangeman so he could walk in. He did not want his men to know what he had been up to if he could help it.

On Seven he called Bobby and asked him to bring up his medic kit and be discreet. When Bobby arrived he told him to draw blood and run a tox screen, using an alias, with the file was to be marked for his eyes only. Bobby wanted to ask what had happened but the vibes Ranger was giving off convinced him that if he liked his face how it was and his current ability to breathe he should leave it alone. That done, Ranger pulled off his clothing, putting them in a bag to be thrown out, and jumped in the shower.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Unsure? Think his reaction is extreme? Want to know about the current political climate of Australia? Well review... well except that last one.. you might wanna try Google on that. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Back again! How did you like the last chapter? I've had some very postitive review on how it played out. Not everyone but still. Thanks for reading and those that have continued to review, thank you! ALso Thank you to Carrotmusic for taking the time to beta for me. Enjoy this next installment!

* * *

While Ranger was out trying to distract himself, Stephanie was in tears again. It took about ten seconds after the door closed for the information to sink into her brain. Ranger had left, not even bothering to talk about it - just walked away from her. She turned to Lester, burying her head in his shoulder as she sobbed and he rubbed her back. She cried and sobbed and drenched his shirt, but Lester held her all the while trying to comfort her. When she had quietened down, her breath hitching every now and then, and tears only silently falling, he pulled her face up so he could see it.

"I know you're hurting, Stephanie. We can work on him, but I think we should talk about what we are going to do now. It seems like, for this minute, Ranger is out of the picture. I think, to start off with, you should move into my Rangeman apartment with me. It's a studio but it's quite big and I would feel better if you and the baby weren't in this death trap any longer then you have to be. We would need to talk to Ranger and Tank first, but if they agree in the morning I would like you moved in by night."

Stephanie considered what he had said. She agreed this apartment was too dangerous for her baby, but moving in with Lester? Everyone would know then. She didn't want to give up on Ranger, even if it seemed he had given up on her.

"Beautiful, we would only be there until we could find either a house or a two bedroom apartment somewhere else for when the baby is born. Everyone is going to find out tomorrow anyway - you're already two months along and you'll be making all those changes. Maybe while you're living at Rangeman you can work it out with Ranger? If not, then we get a place together and raise the child together."

"Lester," she paused to collect her thoughts "I will move into Rangeman with you, if Tank and Ranger agree. If they don't then I will start looking for another apartment straight away. I'm not going to give up on Ranger. I just found him and I won't let him go without a fight. Please don't take this the wrong way - I love you, but not in a relationship sort of way. If we lived together, and I would want to after the baby is born if Ranger is truly gone, we would not be a couple. No kisses or sex, just two best friends raising their child together. You'd be free to date other people and in time I might try to as well. Will that work for you?"

Lester was relieved. He wanted to do the right thing but knew it would make them both miserable and ruin their friendship. What she had spelt out sounded perfect to him.

"Yes, Beautiful. If you wanted to get married we could. But I agree with you. I love you too, like I never have loved a women before, but it's because you're my best friend. I never want to lose you and I think forcing ourselves into a relationship might destroy us. I will be a father to this child, and I couldn't ask for a better mother than you. Plus I'm too much man for one girl to handle" he winked as he said that last bit, making her smile.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed." And with that he carried her to her bed and they lay down together and slept. His arm was wrapped around her, with his hand resting on her stomach where his child grew.

Stephanie woke early, rushing to the bathroom to embrace the wonders of pregnancy. She longed for a coffee but knew caffeine was not good for the little one inside her. 'God damn it, is there anything else you want to take from me?' she bitterly thought - and then felt horribly guilty as she rubbed her hands over her still flat stomach, apologising.

"Sorry baby, I'm not so good without my coffee in the morning"

"First sign of insanity is talking to yourself" Lester said from behind her.

"Insanity this" she replied as she elbowed him in the abs and then flipped him the bird as she stomped out of the bathroom

'Oh yeah', thought Lester, 'she really doesn't do well without her coffee. This is gonna be a blast'.

Stephanie drove with Lester to Rangeman, and they headed up to seven in hopes they could talk some more with Ranger.

Ranger emerged from the shower after scrubbing himself clean. He noticed that the unnamed girl had left scratches down his back, nail marks on his abs and hickeys running down his chest to other areas.

'Shit", he thought to himself for the hundredth time. How does he get himself into these messes? That answer is Stephanie. She fried his brain. Thinking of Stephanie made his heart hurt. He had never felt guiltier in his life. Yes, she may be pregnant by another man but they were technically together and he had cheated on her, something he swore would never happen. She might be pregnant, but it had happened before they got together. He really hoped he could find some way to get her back.

Ranger was in the kitchen, towel around his waist, grabbing a bottle of water when the door to his apartment opened. He stood up quickly hoping to have time to grab something to cover his back and chest, but it was too late - in walked Stephanie and Lester. Time seemed to freeze as he heard two sharp inhales. He spun around, moving towards her, only for him to bring the bites to his chest into clearer view, and with a sob Stephanie ran from the apartment.

"FUCK" he yelled with a roar as he threw his water bottle into the wall.

"Nice going bro" came from Lester, who was trying not to judge his cousin too harshly.

"What the fuck do you want Lester?" Ranger snarled.

"_We_ were coming to talk to you in hoped you might have calmed down. Stephanie was hoping to convince you to not give up on her. But that seems like it won't be happening. If that failed, _we_ were going to ask you for permission to move Stephanie into my studio on four. Also, _we_ wanted to ask you to arrange a meeting with Tank and Bobby to talk about what Stephanie can and can't do in regards to her pregnancy and working here."

Ranger just stared at his cousin as his world fell down around him. His blank mask slipped and the pain ran along his face. Lester put an arm around his cousin.

"Listen dude, we're not nor are we ever going to be together. We're close and best friends but that's it. Having said that, I want to be in the child's life. As a father preferably, but if you really want to be with her, then nothing is stopping you. If I can't be the father than there is no-one I would rather take my place then you. Maybe I can be the cool uncle or something."

"She'll never have me back now, Les. I fucked up massively and I don't think I can fix it." Ranger had left the building and Carlos was now at the reins.

As youngsters these two were close. They did everything together being just a few months apart in age. They told each other secrets that no-one else knew and turned to each other when things got hard. No-one other than his mother had ever seen Carlos cry. As teenagers they were a handful, girls and drugs their main concern, but they were still inseparable often tag teaming or sharing their partner. They were as close as ever when they joined the army, but when 'Ranger' started forming Lester was pushed away, as was every other person in his life. They were still close, brothers in arms, but not as they once were. Lester would freely admit that part of the reason he loves Stephanie is that since she came around, Ranger had allowed Lester closer. Now the man sat next to him on the couch, crying into his hands.

"What the fuck did you do bro? Why the fuck? You were angry, I get that but this was just cruel, and you're not a cruel person."

"I'm a fuck up, that's what I am. Yes I was angry but it was more at myself; I pushed her away before I left when I could have had her to come home to. Also because I'm sterile, I'll never have be able to give her a baby. So I went to a club, started drinking, which lead to dancing, with lead to women. I guess it was a blow to my ego, I can never give the women I love a child and you so easily did. I let it go to my head. Then I was dancing the women who worked my back, she offered me some sort of drug cause she could tell I wasn't focused on her. You remember how I am on drugs. The night isn't clear, there were some public acts that I'm hoping aren't going to bite me in the ass. I'm just thankful Stephanie wasn't around, I never want to hurt her and we both know how violent I am."

Shit, was all Lester could think. He could understand it. Ranger felt like less of a man, which was almost funny as he was the most masculine man he knew, and his psyche needed the female attention. Adding drugs to the mix was a stupid move. Stephanie would definitely not enjoy the man Ranger became on drugs.

"We'll work it out bro." was all he could say.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Have a comment? Want to ask me about Kangaroos? Then review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, is everyone back again? Welcome to the new action packed chapter. I think you will all enjoy it, or maybe not...Big thank you to Carrotmusic, her help in this chapter was amazing! Read and Review!

* * *

Stephanie made it into the elevator before the tears burst forth. She was too distraught to think of a floor to go to or to even hit a button so she just curled into a ball in the corner of the elevator and sobbed.

The angry, raised, red scratches that stood out against his mocha latte skin were quite visable from where she stood. She could see the flash of guilt and pain on his face as he turned towards her. Then she noticed his chest littered, with darker hickeys going all the way down and disappearing under his towel, it had been too much.

She couldn't comprehend anything other than the overwhelming pain in her chest, her mind rebelling against the idea that Ranger had spent the night with another woman. He was Ranger, her Batman! He had promised her he would never stray; the fact that he had done exactly that just did not compute to her brain.

Images of a faceless women straddling Ranger and digging her nails into his abs overtook her mind and she fought hard to catch her breath. Curled in the corner in the fetal position she shook harder, each breath drawn a fight and then her nausea kicked in. She started vomiting and couldn't stop, gasping for breath in between until she passed out, unaware that the elevator was moving.

Hal was on monitor duty. He watched as Lester and Stephanie get out of a car and proceed into the elevator, the motion sensitive camera in the elevator turning on as they stepped in. Not even three minutes later the camera turned on again. He glanced up, certain he would see Lester leaving but instead saw Stephanie. He watched as she burst into sobs against the back corner, slowly sinking down into the fetal position. He used the controls to stop the elevator from being called, knowing she would not want anyone to see her like this. The lazy buggers could use the stairs if they needed. When Hal saw her start to hyperventilate and shake he called Bobby.

Bobby answered his phone: "Brown".

"Brown, Bomber's in the elevator in hysterics. Normally I would just leave her alone but it looks like she may be hyperventilating and…" . His sentence was cut off as he watched her throw up again and again and then dry heavy while struggling to draw breath.

"HAL!" he heard Bobby's sharp command and finally managed to tell Bobby what was going on.

"She's throwing up and looks like she can't breathe - I'm sending the elevator to six. Meet it there "

He hung up and sent the elevator to six, the level that housed the infirmary as well as Ella and Luis's apartment. Hoping that Bomber would be all right, he called Tank.

"Tank" he answered - one word as usual.

"We have a situation in house. Bomber broke down in the elevator and is hopefully being attended to by Bobby as we speak. It looked bad from the cameras. Ranger never came back 'online' after last night. You're the only one allowed to contact him while he is offline. Let him know. I'll let Luis know the elevator needs cleaning and station it on six."

Tank was not happy. He saw Ranger 'sneak' back into Rangeman this morning. His car was missing from the garage, apparently left at HOT night club, or so the tracker says, and he was wearing the clothing he walked out of here in yesterday afternoon. One might not notice but black wrinkles too.

Everyone knew Ranger and Steph were officially together and he didn't like the idea of Ranger messing around on Steph, his Little Girl. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but Little Girl was special, like a little sister to him and he didn't want her hurt. Tank resolved to himself that he would talk to Ranger when he saw him today, and let him know this behaviour would not be tolerated. If he stepped out again Tank was going to tell Stephanie, after he attempted to beat the shit out of Ranger.

The phone call from Hal did not improve his mood one bit. He took the stairs up to seven and knocked heavily on the door. He was surprised when it swung open.

He walked into the apartment, finding Ranger sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands, still wearing only a towel, and Lester with his arm around him.

"What the fuck is going on, Rangeman? You sneak in this morning looking like you'd just come off of a bender and now Steph is on six with Bobby after she collapsed in the elevator from crying so hard she threw up! I don't usually get involved with your life but Steph is special to me and I want answers!"

Both Ranger and Lester sprung up from the couch at the news that Steph was with Bobby. Lester already had his phone in hand, dialling Bobby's number.

"WHAT?" came from an aggravated Bobby.

: "Is Steph okay?" came from a worried Lester

"No, her blood pressure is too high and she is still unconscious"

"Call an ambulance!" commanded Lester

"What? Santos I'm the medic and hospital will stress her out more, you know how she is. Once she is calm she'll be fine."

"DO IT NOW, she's pregnant, about 2 months along. I'll meet you in the carpark and go with".

With that Lester ran out the door, leaving a stunned Tank and an angry Ranger.

"FUCK IT!" Ranger picked up the end table and threw it against the wall.

"Two months? But you've only…." The rest of his sentence drifted off as his mind caught up to his mouth. "…..Shit."

"Yeah, shit" Both men sat back down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to go with them?"

"Doubt she wants to see me right now." He ran his hands over his face, "This is fucked up."

"Tell me from the start. What happened yesterday when you left?"

Ranger filled one of his oldest friends in on the last sixteen-ish hours of his life - being told Stephanie was pregnant, Lester being the father, his reaction of leaving and driving until he decided on a club to go to; then taking a pill from a black haired girl he later woke up with, and finally Steph and Lester walking in and her seeing his marked up body. He even confessed to his friend his long kept secret: that he would never father another child.

Tank suggested that "maybe this pregnancy was a blessing in disguise?" Ranger shrugged, but his mind was pondering Tank's statement.

Both men sat in silence until the ringing of Ranger's phone demanded their attention. It was Lester, letting them know that Steph and the baby were both alright. Steph would have to spend two days in the hospital, so he was going to stay with her. He'd ring if anything changed.

Standing up and preparing to leave, Tank turned to his friend.

"What are you going to do, Rangeman?"

Well, wasn't that the question of the hour?

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think its not realistic? Want to talk about the sucess of the Australian Big Brother series? Well review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, I'm back... the weekend chapter didn't net alot of reviews...was there something wrong with them? Thank you to CarrotMusic, any mistake are mine, i have a bad habbit of adding things after the chapters have been given back to me. I would really love some more review, i have aroun 30 followers and all i ask is for around 10 reviews for every chapter i have up? Maybe thats too much, but the reviews really help, i've added heaps of this due to people reviewing and letting me know if they feel something isn't clear or if i have forgotten a story line or need to add something.

* * *

Ranger sat and took a long hard look at himself and his life. He was a successful business owner; his men were loyal and he had been one of the best soldiers Uncle Sam had to offer. Despite all that, now he was alone. He had no real friends anymore. His men followed his orders without hesitation but he was apart from them. Tank and Bobby had been his friends since basic training - they had been close but there grew to be a degree of separation. When Lester had comforted him earlier he realised how far apart they had grown over the years. No, he corrected himself, he had pushed Lester so far to the edge (like everyone else in his life), that they hardly knew each other anymore. Even with Stephanie, who he loved, he kept himself distanced. He thought back to before he left for this last mission: how he had dropped out of her life so harshly. He felt ashamed and angry with himself. Why had he done that? He had told himself that he couldn't get attached, that she was becoming too invested, that he needed to focus. That was true for the isolated soldier he had become but for the man underneath he knew the deeper truth: he was scared to love. Having connections meant having someone who could hurt you, and he wanted to protect himself from that.

His mind wandered back to his childhood, when he was so open and carefree. When had he changed? He took time to reflect. He had a good childhood - he was wild in his teens, but still had many friends and the memories of things they had done together. It was his time in the Army that changed how he dealt with people, he decided. Of the original thirty or so men that went through basic in his group, himself, Tank, Lester, Bobby and another man named Snake were the only ones still alive. The basic training developed deep bonds between the men and he had taken the first few deaths hard. Slowly it became easier to deal with and he stopped making new connections. His seven years in the Army on active duty had hardened his heart, he realised, but now it was time to reconnect. To stop being scared of the pain that connecting with people may cause - because he was tired of being alone.

Maybe this was a blessing in disguise? It had woken him up and he now knew what he had to do. He wanted his Babe in his life. No, he wanted to _make_ a life with Stephanie and the child. He wanted his close friendship back with Lester, his almost twin. He wanted to accept the gift Lester had unknowingly given him and share the role of father in the baby's life. He wanted Tank and Bobby to know their friendship was important to him; he wanted to build it back up to where it had been.

He thought of the baby and felt hope, for the first time in a very long time. He would make the life he dared to dream of. He would be Stephanie's husband and the father to her child. He will share his family with Lester, just like they had planned as kids. He will fix this, and then his life and he would stop hiding behind the mask of Ranger all the time.

The first thing he did was pick up his phone.

"Hola Mama?"

Stephanie lay in the hospital bed, Bobby and Lester at her side. Lester had filled Bobby in on the baby drama out in the hall so he didn't ask any questions.

Stephanie broke the silence, "How could he do that, Les?" she asked him.

"I dunno Beautiful, he wasn't in a good place when he left the apartment, we both know that. He did the same thing with Rachael - just took off. He hasn't really had to deal with too much emotional upheaval in the past and maybe that's his go to response? He wasn't looking for revenge or making a statement - he got caught up in the club, the alcohol, his 'wounded pride', there were other factor that he should talk to you about. I know he feels disgusted with himself though.

"Sweetheart, I do know he is truly sorry and he regrets it. He loves you. He may be behaving like an idiot right now, but I know that much is true. I know some of what is going on with him, when you left he broke down. He was crying Beautiful, and I could see the guilt he felt, the pain of hurting you, the love he has for you. I know you two can work this out. Just let him talk."

She turned her head away. She needed to think. Yes, he did something horrible, but she did spring something huge on him and his reaction had been unexpected, well duh she thought to herself. But it was so out of character for him. It was completely not him, she realised as she thought more about it, trying to be objective. It was like he lost control, but that was impossible she argued, Batman doesn't lose control.

That was when she realised that maybe she held poor Ranger too high. He was a man, and men did stupid things. This being the stupidest thing he could have done but it was also different then the times it had happened before. With Dickie he honestly hadn't cared, and being caught didn't faze him, well that was until she starting throwing things at him and then lit his clothing on fire. It hadn't bothered him she knew, it was his reputation he was trying to protect.

Joe was similar. He cared about her, sadly enough that was true. After, he had called and told her how sorry he was, lying about how it happened and trying to cover his ass. He wanted her back, wanted her as his wife, loved her, but strangely the words 'I will never cheat on you again' never came out. He even had the balls to ask why she was using his home when he wasn't meant to be there.

The other common thread was both time the men she had been with had been in long affairs. Ranger's was different, he had drunken sex while, she assumed, he was upset with her. 'No that didn't sound right.' she thought, he was angry yes, but hurt and upset and confused and conflicted and betrayed. He had been drinking and she recalled that he had looked pale and hung-over in his kitchen, so he must have really tied on back.

She worked it over in her mind. Yes he was beyond hurt by what he had done. Yes, she wanted to hate him, to never see him again and allway the pain she felt to take over, but she was strong now. She loved him. It was a onetime mistake, ironically brought on my her onetime mistake, and while all was not forgiven she could hope that with some effort on both either parts they could work through this.

'Yes,' she thought 'she was in love with him and would give him the chance to fix this, just as she needed the chance to fix things with him'

She smiled slightly, thinking that their future could be bright once again.

"Just so you know," she spoke out loud, starling Lester, "he ever does it again - I cut off his balls"

With that statement she fell asleep.

Lester shuddered, Stephanie was not a women he ever wanted seeking revenge on him. He also prayed that Ranger and Steph would solve their problems, and this doesn't come back to bite them all in the ass.

She woke a few hours later, "Lester, tell me about you and Ranger growing up?"

And so he did. Telling her stories of two adorable little boys who would always be making mischief, of two clever teenagers who would sneak out, or when they would skip* school and the trouble they got into.

He spoke of how close they had been, the almost twins as everyone had called them. He told her about how, over the years, his cousin Carlos had become Ranger, and how their relationship had become so distant. He told her that although he would follow Ranger anywhere, he eagerly awaited the day Carlos would come back and they could be close again. He told her that since she had known Ranger, he had begun letting Lester closer. He told her how, just that evening, Ranger had let him comfort him. Just like he had done in their teenage years when his first girlfriend broke his heart (and spread nasty lies about him); like they had comforted each other when a cousin of theirs had died suddenly; like they had comforted each other after the first death of one of their basic friend in the Army.

Bobby sat quietly, watching the monitor, but listening. He too missed his friend. He remembered how they would get together as soon as they could after each friend of theirs was killed and drink to their name. He remembered who slowly Ranger had started to withdraw from the activity, until he just didn't participate anymore.

He had felt crushed the day he realised that he had lost another friend, Ranger. He was loyal to the man, trusted him beyond all else but like Lester he missed the friend he once had. The only difference was he had given up on the friendship they once shared. Now he began hoping to rebuild it, although when he thought about of what Ranger had done to Stephanie, it reopened deep wounds in him.

*In Australia we say 'wag' school; luckily my beta caught that and changed it so you all can understand.

* * *

Love It? Hate it? feeling confused? want to talk about other strange Australian slang? Well Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Me again, thank you for the reviews. I got my first negative review yesterday… and another one this morning, at least I think the second one was negative; she did complement me on my writing I guess the story just didn't appeal to her. I knew it wouldn't appeal to everyone, I had just hoped I had redeemed Ranger to everyone's minds. I will thank them for reading as far as they did, at least they gave it a try. Anyway enough about me, it's time for more from the world of Changes. As always thank you to CarrotMusic for editing it for me, and I added some things after her hard work so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Ranger and Stephanie had their talk when she got out of hospital. He had half entertained the idea of talking in the hospital so she couldn't escape; at least then if she shot him he would be in the right place.

Their talks were both emotional and enlightening. Tears were shed by both parties and things were broken by both parties. Stephanie waved her arms and yelled; while Ranger paced and ran his hand threw his hair. There were pleas and promises and grovelling by both. The end result was forgiveness on both sides; it might have taken a while but still.

Ranger had told her about being sterile, explained his fears she wouldn't want him anymore now that she had one child on the way. How he felt he had had nothing to offer her before as he knew monetary items weren't important to her. It helped Stephanie see where his past actions stemmed from. She reassured him that she would want him no matter what, and if they desired another child they could look into it later.

He also told her about the drug he had taken that night. It led to a conversation about Rangers youth and drug habits, and how he detests the person he is on drugs. Stephanie couldn't really understand, beyond that he was scared of ever being near her when in an altered state.

Stephanie, Lester and Ranger had their talks. Again there were tears, though only from Steph. Tempers flared only slightly and nobody yelled. Ranger and Lester wanted the same things: for Stephanie to be happy, for Steph to allow each other in her life and for both of them to be a father to the child. Then Stephanie asked what they would tell people, and the silence was deafening. No one had any idea what to say. They decided to deal with that later.

While those talks were going on Lester, Tank, Bobby, Ranger and Stephanie held their meeting. It seemed to Stephanie that all she did lately was talk. Even at night in their apartment, Lester and Stephanie had many deep discussions, about his role in her life, about how she is going with Ranger, about how she was feeling in general.

Bobby had spent the whole time she was in hospital picking the brains of the maternity doctors and nurses. He wanted to be able to help Stephanie in every way. Tank was ecstatic that he would be able to hand the paperwork over to someone else and readily agreed to her becoming the office manager. He already was thinking up plans to give her his office and put in a baby area so she could return to work with the baby. Lester and Ranger were just glad their baby would be as safe as it could be and that Stephanie was happy.

Stephanie's clothes and things, Rex having been left in the control room since her first night in hospital, had been brought over and put into Lester's apartment. The Merry Men were confused by this but Tank spread the rumour of a fight between the boss and Stephanie (not that far from the truth), and that she had already ended her lease she had been planning to move to seven. It made sense to them then that she would move in with her partner; after all everyone knew how close the two were. All information about her pregnancy was kept a secret. Even the hospital staffs were included: a threat to remove the Rangeman funding from the hospital if anyone other than the doctor or single nurse who tended to her was to find out.

It took one month of talking and rebuilding trust for Stephanie to move into Seven with Ranger, though she refused to sleep with him until he produced three clean STD test reports from Bobby, one every two weeks.

Living with Ranger was easy and she was glad they had been able to move on; in fact, she was almost glad it all had happened. Ranger had opened up a lot about himself, talking more of his childhood, his feelings and his ideas for the future. She could see the changes in him and she liked them a lot. She could also see the effort he was putting into rebuilding his friendships.

Lester forgave him the most easily, and it was like they had never been apart. He was spending a lot of time on seven with them and Stephanie was glad. Her baby was going to have the best two fathers anyone could ask for.

Tank was also around a lot; Ranger slowly began acting more like his friend then his boss outside of work.

Bobby unfortunately did not respond as quickly. Stephanie wasn't sure why, but instead of Bobby becoming closer, Ranger's efforts were meet mostly with a cold shoulder. Stephanie spoke to Bobby; she wanted to help them both. Bobby told her his main problem was with how Ranger had treated her. She was shocked, but adamantly defended Ranger and his actions. Bobby looked sadly at her. He told her that he viewed her as the sister he never had, and that he had trusted her happiness to Ranger and Ranger had let them both down. He performed the STD check on Ranger as well as giving him the results of the drug test, which had showed a small amount of ecstasy still in his system, so he knew what Ranger had done.

Bobby hated cheaters and abusers above all else, having watched his father's infidelity, and fists, drive his mother to suicide. Bobby thought Ranger's treatment of Stephanie before they had finally gotten together was horrid. With a baby on the way he wasn't sure Stephanie should be with him at all.

Stephanie asked him to give Ranger another chance. She told Bobby that he was trying hard to turn over a new leaf. She kissed him on the cheek as she left, letting him know she considered him her brother too and that she loved him.

Stephanie's pregnancy was sailing along well. Morning sickness left as she started her fourth month and so far, the baby bump was hardly noticeable. There was just one problem: she hadn't told her family yet, and she wasn't sure exactly what to tell them.

* * *

Love it, Hate it? Think i've missed something? Wanna ask me about strange Australian traditions? Well Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Again! How is everyone this fine Wednesday (well for me anyway). I have just discovered that some of the line breaks didn't work in my earlier chapters! I had been using the squiggle thing in work but it doesn't show up so I will be using a row of * from now on… I want to go back and redo the chapters but I think it will be annoying so I'm waiting til I finish until I do that… SO SORRY! I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. Normally i would thank each review but i have been spending my free time writing so i can get this out sooner, im only a few chapters ahead now. Thank you CarrotMusic, my beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Stepahnie was sitting on the couch when Ranger and Lester walked back into the apartment. Those two were almost never apart anymore when they were not working. Stephanie had never seen Ranger smile so much before. He was almost completely different these days and she loved him even more. Both kissed her hello, Ranger on the lips and Lester on the forehead, and then kissed her stomach. Stephanie had never felt so loved before - she loved her little mix match family. It suited them all, and their baby would never be short on love. She sighed; 'This is what a family should be' she thought, 'not like mine', where the only thing she felt was disappointment and isolation.

"We need to tell our families." Stephanie voiced the thought before she lost her nerve. "I'm out of the first trimester where most miscarriages happen and the pregnancy had been uncomplicated. I'm starting to show, so we need to do it in the next week or so. I know we have been avoiding this talk but it needs to happen. What are we going to tell our families?"

She paused - when neither man filled the silence she continued.

"There are three options. We tell them the truth; I'm pregnant with Lester's baby but am staying with Ranger. We tell them it's Ranger's baby and hope that your lighter features, Lester, aren't passed on. Or we run away. I'm all for the last one!"

Both men laughed at that. Typical Stephanie - denial was her best friend.

"Seriously, the third option would be that we tell my family and the burg it's Ranger's, but we tell your families the truth. I think that this might be the best option. There is always the chance your families would work it out anyway and I don't want them thinking that Lester and I are hiding it from Ranger or are in an affair or something. Plus I'm sure your mum would want to know, Lester - it might be her only grandchild from you. You're both going to be the baby's father; I don't want to hide that. While we are on that note, what will the baby call you guys? ARGH! One problem at a time. So first, what should we tell our families?"

Ranger stood up and started pacing. He had another option in mind: he wanted to marry her. He and Lester had spoken about it in length. They were secure in what they believed the best solution was, and that was for Ranger to marry Stephanie and claim the child as his own, with only the core Rangeman team knowing the truth of Lester's involvement. Lester would become the close uncle, both to the child and the world. Lester was okay with that: he wasn't ready to be a proper father.

"Babe, Les and I have spoken a lot about this. We believe it would be best all-around if I was put down as the father on the birth certificate - let everyone believe the child was mine, including the child. Lester will still be in our lives, but more as uncle Les."

Stephanie looked towards Lester to make sure that the plan was truly what he wanted. Ranger might have been trying to change but Steph knew he still had a tendency to set down a law and expect it followed. Lester nodded to her, letting her know he agreed. He knew he would love the child but father material he was not. Ranger was a much better role model.

"Okay," she said. It made sense; she was a little sad for Lester but if it was how he wanted it then she would agree. However if he changed his mind she would fight for that too.

"I think we should consider telling both of your mothers, though. It's said that babies always look like their fathers when they are born. Your mothers will take one look at the baby and know who the father is and then they will hate me!" Her hormones spiked and now she was crying.

Ranger thought Stephanie could have stabbed him in the leg in front of his mother and his mother would still bow at her feet. Since his first phone call to his mother he had worked hard at rebuilding their connection. His mother attributed his 'home coming' to Stephanie and blessed her every time he spoke of her, which was often.

"Babe, you know my mother adores you. She has been begging me to bring you to meet them since I went home last month. She speaks of you like she would a demi god."

"Not once she thinks I'm a whore who is sleeping with your cousin behind you back! Trying to pass his child off as yours. She'll think I'm a gold digger!" She was crying harder now, with her face turned into Lester's chest.

Lester looked panicked. He shot Ranger a look telling him to fix this NOW! A crying Stephanie used to just pain him; now it scared him how she could go from crying to screaming and throwing things at a drop of a hat and then back to happy.

"Okay babe, we'll tell just our mothers the truth if that's what you want."

Lester glared at Ranger - that was not what he was hoping for. He really didn't want to tell his mother he had knocked up the love of Ranger's life. She would hit him upside the head. Then she would go on and on about how he needed to take responsibility for his child. Telling his mother would complicate things, but it was also true that either mother might take one look at the child and know it was Lester's, and that would be a shitstorm Lester knew they didn't want to be involved in.

Stephanie had stopped crying and was now nestled in Ranger's arms.

"One more thing Babe, will you marry me?"

'Smooth bro, real smooth' was all Lester could think as he watched surprise and the anger cross Stephanie's face. 'This was going to be entertaining to watch.'

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Unclear on something? Picked up a mistake? (Thank you to TexanBabe for the mistake she picked up!) Then Review!


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO! Here is chapter 12... wow is all i can say about the sucess of this story so far. I have 40 people following and 110 reviews! I told myself when i put this up that if i was getting on average 10 reviews per chapter up i was doing well and so it seems i am. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed i did want to reply to you all individually, but it was reply or sort this chapter out/write another one so you all don't have to wait when i run out of prre written chapters. I really didn't mean to be updating every day but so many people asked for more that it just seemed to happen. The original plan was bi weekly, im sure a few of you are glad i ditched that. Thanks to CarrotMusic again she makes the gumble of words i write readable.

* * *

_"One more thing Babe, will you marry me?"_

'Oh no! No way!' she thought; she did not need a pity marriage. She was perfectly content to be in the crazy family she, Ranger and Lester had going for them, not to mention all the Merry Men a few floors below. In fact, she decided, she didn't need to get married at all. Screw Ranger and his chauvinistic, old fashioned, sexist ways. She could raise the baby all on her own if she wanted. She needed no man to provide for her! She was not changing for anyone, if he wanted a 1950's wife he could find someone else.

Ranger seemed to realise the direction her mind was taking her, and spoke up immediately. He dropped to his knee, pulling out that little blue box that girls dream of. He took her clenched hand and unfolded it.

"Babe, I love you. I never want to go a day without you in my life, or wake up a morning without you next to me. That is why I want to marry you. I want to be your husband. You live with me now and everyone knows you're mine but I want my ring on your finger and your ring on mine. I want you as my wife, not a crazy burg wife, but you just as you are now. This has nothing to do with the baby. Please say you will marry me."

Tears had again reappeared in Steph's eyes, clogging her throat, She felt silly for assuming the worst. She managed to squeak out, "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you". She took the box and all but threw it aside as she kissed him with that Ranger scooped her up and carried her to the bed room.

'Don't mind me or anything!" Lester called after them laughing, picking up the box and putting it on the table. "And don't squash my baby!" As the door slammed shut he heard Steph laugh and Ranger call out for him show himself out. Well he assumed that was what he meant.

Lester was still smiling as he got off the elevator on five to see if Tank was still in his office. He looked in Tank's office and found him sitting at his desk, overlooking some plans.

"Whatcha looking at?" Lester asked in a sign songish type of voice

"Trying to figure out how to reorganise this office for Steph. Now she does all the paperwork I don't need it and her working in Ranger's office isn't always productive."

Lester laughed loudly.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Tank asked as Lester plonked himself on the couch.

"I got kicked out of seven. So the love birds could have sex."

"And that makes you happy?" Tank said, sounding puzzled.

"Yeah, I mean Beautiful just accepted Ranger's proposal and all"

The water that had previously been in Tank's mouth now covered the desk as he sputtered in surprise and all but yelled,

"WHAT! He asked her! She said yes! Tell me more or else Lula is gonna cook my ass. She just stopped withholding certain activities I liked from when she found out I knew about the, and I quote, 'batbaby' before she did."

Lester laughed while Tank shuddered. He was not risking losing that privilege again so soon after getting it back.

Stephanie had invited Lula, Connie and Mary-Lou over about two weeks after getting out of the hospital. She swore them to secrecy by holding a choice piece of gossip over each of their heads if the story leaked out. Then she told them she was pregnant. She told them she was now living with Ranger and though she never told them directly that the baby was Ranger's she let them assume that it was his. Steph warned Tank that if he told Lula about Lester he would be dealing with her. Surprisingly that thought scared him; Little Girl's mind could be a frightening place. He just hoped Lula never found out he knew that secret. He didn't want to think what he might lose then.

It seemed that everyone was pairing up. Connie and Bobby had started seeing each other; just casual dates at first but slowly morphing into serious. Lester was happy for his friend, but he still wasn't ready for that in his own life. He had Stephanie to shower with friendly affection if he felt any twinges and that was good enough for him. He knew she would never leave him, and he was still free to sleep with as many women as he liked, in as many ways as he liked. He smiled to himself as he thought of some of his favourite girls and ways. Damn he was lucky.

******************************************* (A/N yay it worked!)

Later that night, as Lester was asleep in bed, he awoke to his phone ringing. 'Sexy Bitch' was Stephanie's personal ring tone and for a second his heart stopped. It was a joke between them, and hers played 'Sexy and I Know it' when he called. He grabbed for the phone praying it wasn't bad news.

"Beautiful?"

"I felt the baby kick." He could hear the smile in her voice and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. She knew him so well. He might not be father material but that didn't mean he didn't want to be a part of his child's life. He thought she might have hated him for what happened, but instead he knew she wanted him to be co-father with Ranger.

There was still apart of him that wanted that too, but he knew that part was living in denial land. He knew Ranger was unsure that just being the uncle was what he really wanted, he knew Ranger thought he was only stepping aside because Ranger was so excited about being a 'proper' father, but the truth was he didn't want to be the child's father; he couldn't live with that pressure. That became clear to all of them about a month ago.

Lester had a hot date that turned into a crazy weekend abroad. Friday night Lester left from Seven after going to Stephanie for advice on what to wear. He meet the smoking hot red-head, Megan, at a nice restaurant where they sat at the bar while waiting for their table. Things turned heated when she had run her hand up his leg and over his 'little lester' before she had finished her first drink. They had left after that, heading to her house to get into some freaky balls to the walls sex, somehow they had ended up on the 1am flight to Vegas where they partied, drank and gambled, and engaged in more crazy sex both in private and a few time in not so private settings. He had turned his mobile off on the plane ride there and just never thought to turn it back on. It wasn't until early on the Monday morning, just after he had landed back in Newark, he was flooded with messages. Stephanie had passed out on seven some time Saturday night, hitting her head. She was home alone, so no one knew, and she was still unconscious when Ranger had returned home later that night. She was rushed to hospital and kept overnight for observation. The messages from Ranger from that night fluctuated from concerned, to angry, to downright pissed off. They started from the ambulance ride. This one was panicked, telling him Steph was hurt and to call, to when she was admitted, same message then, during the wait, Ranger was pissed in this message she ranted about responcibility and priorities, and finally to when the doctor reported that both would be okay, this message was snarly and mean, asking if he even cared, why he had his phone off, what was more important that his child? Ranger called once during the night while Stephanie was asleep. That message was the worse, or so thought Lester, the pain in Ranger's voice when he it was clear he realised that Lester really wasn't father material hurt him, he knew Ranger would give anything to have a child with Stephanie and he was all but throwing it away. The last message was from next morning after Stephanie was released from the hospital. Ranger just said she was home safe and to call whenever he got his dick out of whomever it was stuck in. It was clear that Ranger felt Lester should have been there too, and he did feel a little guilty that he wasn't, but it was telling that the thought that he might be needed had never entered his mind.

Stephanie too had left a message; "Les, don't let what he said upset you - he needed an outlet. He's frustrated that you can father a child and then not be there when he would give anything to have fathered this child. Don't worry about it, I understand. Les, I don't want to change you, and the baby has a father in Ranger, but if you wanted to you have a place beside him. Have fun, everything is fine now. Talk to you when you get home. Love you"

When he got home things were tense to say the least. Tank was equally unimpressed. Lester had spoken to both men, and he made it clear to both that he really was not going to be the child's father, that right would be Ranger's. He was sorry he was unavailable but only because he was worried about Stephanie and her child, not because he wanted to be there. Ranger had absorbed the information and called him a fool leaving Tank and Lester alone. Tank was more understanding. Now he really understood, the baby was Rangers, Lester was just a sperm donor. When he explained it that way to Ranger, he calmed down, he still thought Lester was an idiot but he was not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Plus it was a good way to explain things to their parents.

He was brought back to the present by Stephanie's gentle voice saying his name. He loved the child and he loved Stephanie but he knew it was not his path in life. That she had thought of him at this moment meant so much to him. It was proof that she would not forget him, proof he was making the right choice, and proof that she was an amazing women no other could compare too.

"Thanks" was all he said

"You're welcome"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I tried to enject a little of the humour i felt has been missing lately, did it make you laugh? Do you want to discuss the comedy styling of Russell Brand, who is in Australia at the moment? Well Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again. Thanks to all reviewers! Thanks to CarrotMusic for her brillant work in making what i write readable. I might have to take a break over the weekend, not sure if i'll have time to upload. Enjoy!

* * *

After a lot of discussion, they decided it would be best to tell all of their parents in one day. They would start in the morning, right after church on Sunday, with the Plum household. Then they planned to drive down to Newark to talk to Ranger's and Lester's parents, stopping for lunch on the way.

Telling Stephanie's parents was a nightmare. Lester would have rather have been shot or dumped in a jungle and he could only assume Ranger felt the same. Lester had gone as a 'body guard' and fortunately had only witnessed the craziness from the sidelines. Ranger had been inside the drop zone. Helen had cried, yelled, berated, belittled, demanded and somehow managed to make the whole thing about her. If the men never heard the words "why me" again it would be too soon. The implications of some of the things Helen said made both men clutch their jaws and Ranger longed to defend his love but each time he went to speak Stephanie just patted his leg, sending him a small smile.

Frank had been quiet, watching with little interest as Helen went on and on. He spoke only once, saying "see if you can't give me the grandson I have been waiting for".

Grandma Mazur was smiling so much her teeth fell out. All through Helen's ranting and raving she held Stephanie's other hand hand, whispering to her that she hoped the child was a gypsy like them and that she was so happy she would be around to see the child of her true child. Grandma had one more question: she wanted to know if Ranger's "package" was as impressive as the word on the street said.

Once Helen's rant wound down, Stephanie informed her family that she and Ranger had decided to marry and she would let them know when a more solid plan was formed.

Helen had then disappeared into the kitchen only to return with Stephanie's favourite pound cake and some hot chocolate. After eating her snack, her mother told her to call whenever she needed to talk or needed advice and that they were expected for dinner Saturday of next week.

Stephanie left smiling, while Ranger and Lester were just confused.

"I'm glad that is over. My mother seemed to take it well."

"Huh? That was well? But she yelled and insulted wouldn't even let me defend you." came Ranger's stunned reply.

"But there was cake and an invitation to dinner, so all is well. Now I just have to stop her from planning the wedding without me."

The Plum household was crazy, there was no doubting that.

Lunch was great. They pulled over at a simple dinner and while Ranger ordered his usual salad, Stephanie surprised everyone by ordering a Ceaser Salas, it had grilled chicken strips, creams dressing, bacon bits and croutons but still. Lester orders a double burger and fries, but didn't end up eating much of it. He went to the toilet shortly after the food arrived and returned to Stephanie finishing his meal. She had eaten hers and was still hungry was her defence, plus the baby wanted it. When he had complained tears had welled in her eyes and he quickly back tracked. Ranger watched on in amusement.

Stephanie had been unusually quiet in the car and it seemed she was up to something. After they had eaten, she laid down her plan. She wanted to fly to Las Vegas immediately, with Tank, Lula, Bobby and Connie as well, and get married there. Ranger tried to object, asking if she wouldn't prefer a small traditional wedding, in a church with a white dress and flower girls instead. She called him a pussy with no sense of adventure, then tears once again formed in her eyes as she asked if maybe he had changed his mind. He shut up quickly. After all, it really didn't matter overly to him as long as the end result was the same - Stephanie as his wife, forever.

Unfortunately the Manoso/Santo part of the day was more trying than any of them had imagined.

Ranger started by announcing that Stephanie was pregnant and they were to be married soon. He reiterated that he loved her greatly, as she did him, so this would not be a situation like that with Rachael.

Everyone seemed overjoyed until Lester's mother asked why she and her husband were asked to be there. Ranger paled slightly.

"Technically the baby isn't mine, its Lester's. We wanted you to know from the beginning so you didn't think the worst later. An old wound prevents me from conceiving anymore children so we asked Lester"

When Ranger had come to Stephanie with this idea, 'to change the circumstances of conception a little', she was unsure but it was his family after all so she allowed it.

After that statement the room exploded in loud voices. Ranger's mother, Maria, was in tears; she didn't know what to think, her baby boy would never give her more children of his own. Lester mother, Chamayra, had tears in her eyes as she praised her son's selfishness. Lester's dad was quiet but it was the look in Ranger's father, Richardo, eyes that worried Stephanie. Everything inside her was telling her to dive for cover, she wished she would have listened.

"Why did you not marry first?" was all that came from his mouth. Alarm bells were going of left, right and center as the three of them scrambled to reply. There was silence as the parents concluded what had actually happened.

Chaos erupted!

Ranger's father was bellowing in anger: forbidding his son to marry and calling Stephanie horrible names. He was so angry he reverted to speaking in Spanish. Lester's mother was asking how such a thing had happened: why would her son sleep with his cousin's girlfriend, why wasn't _her_ son doing the proper thing by marrying Stephanie? Ranger's mother was just in tears. Ranger was yelling back at his father, also in Spanish. Lester was dodging smacks to the back of his head, while trying to explain to his mother how he and Steph had made a mistake BEFORE Stephanie and Ranger were together and that Ranger loved Stephanie while he didn't.

That information seemed to make things worse as she started calling him a man whore and yelling about his lifestyle, why couldn't he settle down like every other man his age. Lester thought to himself, "Gee, thanks, Steph, for insisting we tell our parents everything - this is really going well". Thinking of her, he looked around the room but could not see her; his dad seemed to be missing as well. Lester let out an ear piercing whistle; the activity stopped as everyone turned to look at him.

"Ranger, where is Beautiful?"

Ranger has been so absorbed with fighting with his father that he hadn't noticed she had left.

"Fuck" he swore as he bolted out the door.

The remaining parents turned to Lester.

"Everyone sit down. Let me try and explain some things while he looks for her. But the first thing you need to know is that both Ranger and I love Stephanie very much, but in very different ways. She's our light in the dark world we live in and nobody gets to turn out our light!

"I'm going to start at the beginning and I hope that when I finish you might understand everything a little better. Ranger and Stephanie met many years ago. She had just begun bounty hunting and Ranger had agreed to mentor her. I'm not sure why, but he helped her out with getting proper equipment and beginning training. She slowly began to wiggle herself into his life. She was with another man then. It didn't bother Ranger back in the early days. He wasn't looking for commitment, as I'm sure you know. Somehow that began to change, slowly over a long period of time. We all know that girls fall all over themselves when Ranger is near, and never once did I see Stephanie acting that way. It started with him seeing how far he could push her, flirting with her even though she had a boyfriend at least part of the time. Do you remember when I told you there was a warrant out for Ranger's arrest a while ago? She was the only person that never doubted he didn't kill that man. She helped him clear his name and hid him from the police, including her homicide cop boyfriend.

"Then one day, all of a sudden, BOOM! It clicks to everyone but them that they are in love with each other. Ranger was an ass though - he kept saying his life didn't allow for relationships. Not saying Stephanie was much better about sharing her feelings, but at least she never actively pushed him away. There were a few times when they were close admitting how they felt about each other, only to have Ranger retreat. The last time was the worst. It was about two weeks before he left on this last mission. They had gotten so close: they were having dinner together all the time, calling each other, sharing laughter and smiles, and then suddenly it stops. Ranger's tightened up like a clam and Steph has no clue what happened. Then poof he's gone - off again to save the world.

"This is where I step into the picture. I've known Stephanie throughout this whole ordeal but never was really close to her. By this time she's working at Rangeman, and I get partnered up with her. She gets herself into trouble all the time, never on purpose but she's just has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or the right place at the wrong time depending. After she broke Ram's arm, which was totally not her fault by the way, I stepped up to the plate and became her partner. Before long I was more than that, I was her best friend and she mine, offering each other comfort and understanding, and we became very close. She's the only non-family women I love. We were out having fun one night, drinking and dancing with the team, and I crashed at her apartment, totally innocent intentions but well stupid things happen. When Ranger got back she told him she was sick of the to and fro so he could either man up or get out. He finally decided he wanted and needed Steph in his life. Things were going well between them when Steph learned she was pregnant. You could say that night came round to bite us on the arse but things are as they are. Ranger is going to marry her, and to the rest of the world the baby will be his. Stephanie just wanted you all to know the truth. She thought it might save problems later but also she thought that my parents would like to know that they have a grandchild. And while I won't be the active father, I will be right there with them. This child is Ranger's, make no mistake in that."

No-one had noticed Ranger leaning against the doorway until he spoke, "It may not be traditional but it works for us. Stephanie is the most beautiful person inside and out, but if you can't accept our arrangement then it's fine. But just so you know, if you don't agree with our plan, I won't be subjecting her to this kind of scene again. You should know she comes before everything else."

The silence was deafening after he finished speaking.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think I enjoy making Stephanie's life more complex than it should be? Well Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Again, how was everyone's weekends? Ready for more? I was a little disappointed in the lack of review the last chapter had, was it not up to the usual standards? I'm going to make a deal with you all, if you read this you are agreeing that if you laugh at any point while reading the below chapter you MUST review! :P:P Well thank you to CarrotMusic, I yet again have added things and I'm sure here are mistake that I haven't picked up so sorry about that. i hope you all like this, and it clear up those question you have been asking yourselves. ENJOY

* * *

Chaos erupted and while Stephanie couldn't be sure, as a lot of it was in Spanish, she thought it was mostly negative towards her. Unable to listen to any more, she slipped from the room in tears. She ran from the house and down the road until she stumbled onto a small park. It was just a patch of green grass and a few trees with a slide, a swing set and a see-saw. She wandered over and sat on the swing, tears still falling.

Lester's father was a man named Diego. He had always preferred to sit back and watch things unfold before deciding what to do. Ricardo, Ranger's father, his wife's brother was also his friend, he had such a quick temper that he often made a fool of himself. Chamayra, his wife, sided with her brother unconditionally. He knew the truth; though the idea of Lester 'helping out' had been a good cover, the boys should have seen the fault.

Within the chaos Diego seemed to be the only one who noticed Stephanie's departure. He had heard a lot about Stephanie over the years. Lester and his father were close. He knew that Lester loved her unlike he loved anyone else. He also knew it was not a romantic kind of love. Lester had told him all about that night, asking him for help as he couldn't stand to lose her. Let's face it; Lester's experience with morning after issues was either non-existent, or overwhelmingly negative.

When Lester had called him in a panic he all but begged his father to drive to Rangeman to talk to him. After an hour in the gym, Lester had felt calmed but it wasn't until he spoke to his father that he felt he could get through this with Stephanie as his friend still. Diego had heard of her before but it wasn't until that time when he realised the depth of feeling his son had for the woman. He might have thought it true love if he had not known his son, or rather it might have been true love if his son was not the way he was. Diego didn't understand fully why his son refused to consider settling, but he never pushed and just accepted that his son was happy as he was. Ranger was another story.

Diego also had spent the years watching his nephew erect rigid barriers around himself, pushing his family and friends away. He knew how close the boys had been all their lives and how upset it made Lester to see the space that had grown between them. He felt for the girl who had gone to battle against that shield and somehow broken through. It could not have been an easy fight and he was sure she had gotten hurt along the way.

Diego followed her as she ran to the park around the corner from his brother-in-law's house. Another point Lester had told him was confirmed - she had good intuition. There was no way she could have known the park was there but she ran in the right to it, amazing.

He sent a text to Ranger to let him know Stephanie was with him and that they would be back soon.

He watched her swing slowly. When she let out a sigh he walked over and sat next to her on the vacant swing. He saw her jump as he entered her field of vision.

"Hello Stephanie, I'm Diego, Lester's Father."

"I know. I'm sorry for what happened inside."

"Don't worry, they will settle down soon I'm sure. How are you feeling? I remember stress is not good for a pregnant woman."

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

He had no doubt she could be bleeding to death and she still would insist she was okay. He raised his eyebrow at her, hoping for an explanation.

"Honestly, I'm alright. I'm more worried about the guys. Ranger's been working so hard to get close to his family again and here I come to ruin it. Neither Lester nor Ranger really wanted to tell you all the truth but I felt it was important and insisted, the baby could have green eyes, or lighter hair, like Lester. I couldn't understand much of what was being said, but I'm sure it's bad. I have never heard Ranger yell like that before - he just doesn't yell."

She paused. Drawing breath, she turned to look at the man who had followed her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because the boys would be upset you were alone in an unfamiliar place. Because I wanted a chance to get to know the woman who will become a daughter to me and because I wanted to talk to you"

Yes, she knew 'the boys' would be furious when they realised she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Diego, but I am going to marry Ranger and we will be raising the child together. Lester will have as close a relationship to the child as he wants but I will be with Ranger."

Diego smiled. Yes, she was strong and she would need to be to deal with both the boys and a child.

"I know this. And I agree it is the best. Ranger as you call him is like a son to me and you are very important to Lester as well so you shall be my newest daughter. Now shall we talk?"

"If you want to" she answered quietly.

"First, and I am not implying anything, but is what you have said the total truth? You're not in one of those 'threesome' relationships are you? Did you know the boys had one of them when they were younger?"

Stephanie turned so red she thought she would die.

"NO!... umm… no…absolutely not! I'm only with Ranger. Lester is just a friend."

"Okay, just checking. I could accept such an arrangement, but I am glad it is this way. Second, why was telling the truth so important to you?"

"I felt it would be better to be open about it now than to have someone point it out later and think it was more than it was. I had hoped the 'sperm donor' explanation would work. Also, while the boys have agreed about the roles each will have, I am not so sure. Lester is this child's father biologically speaking. He might be okay with being the uncle but I don't see why the child can't have two fathers? I intend to discuss all parenting issues with both of them. I don't want it to be a secret from anyone including the child. They disagree and it is Lester's choice but still. Plus you and your wife also deserve to know the truth."

"Yes, I think we do, even though it has caused problems. I think you are truly as good a person as my son has told me. Let's walk back now."

Stephanie was touched by Diego's kindness and understanding. She felt she had at least one ally in the older generation of the Manoso family.

As they left the park together, Stephanie's curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't resist asking Diego about Ranger and Lester in their youth.

"So tell me more about this three-way relationship Lester and Ranger were in?"

And so they walked arm in arm back to the Manaso household.

Lester and Ranger where waiting by the car when the two reached them.

"Why aren't you inside? They didn't throw you out did they?" tears springing to Stephanie's eyes "I'm so sorry Ranger; I know how much reconnecting with your family meant to you."

She threw herself into his arm, sobbing again. Lester reached out to stroke her back and hair as Ranger spoke softly with her to calm her down.

"You okay Old Man?" Lester asked his father who stood watching the three of them.

"Yes son, you are correct when you say she is special. And I support your choice of stepping aside to allow your cousin to claim your child. She understands you well. I think she will bring more happiness to this family."

"Thank you Papa. I'm not sure when we will be back. Hopefully the family will settled down soon. You want to catch the game tomorrow night? Stephanie made Ranger by a huge TV for the community room so we can all watch it there. Give mum my love."

They were half way into the drive home when Stephanie spoke,

"Did you two REALLLY share a girlfriend once?"

Ranger almost crashed the car in shock and Lester spun around to look at her but could not form words.

Stephanie, seeing the looks on their faces, burst into laughter.

"Where did you hear that?!" asked Ranger

"Oh, Lester's father told me about it. He wanted to know if this was a similar situation, he said he wouldn't judge us if it was but wanted to know the truth. I never have turned so red before in my life! Then he told me about the times you have had shared relationships in the past. Like in the last year of school you two both had girlfriends but had, like, an open relationship between the four of you. Or the girl the year before who was dating both of you thinking you wouldn't know and then you confronted her and agreed to both openly date her. Oh and about that phase you guys went through in college where you would both hit on the same girl and see who she would chose, or she if you could talk her into a threesome." Stephanie paused for a second  
"You two must be really good at having threesomes from all the practice you have." She was still giggling and could see the embarrassment on both boys faces.

"Hey it wasn't always the two of us, sometime we have five-somes, and I've had more practice with two girls and one guy." Lester said not liking how it was sounding.

"Lester" Ranger growled out "is there anything you don't share with your father?"

"Not really" came Lester's reply "but he's not supposed to tell anyone else. I think I'll reiterate that point to him later."

"That might be best, because the rest of our parents might stroke out if they hear about any of that"

* * *

Love It? Hate It? Want to ask me about the Sydney Swans winning the AFL Grandfinal over this weekend? Laugh at anypoint? Well remember our deal, so REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, how did everybody like the last chapter? Thank you for those people who did review :D there was some concern about the fact they were cousins, but i think that teenage/youth boys who are close don't really care about such thing (in fact they would try to out do the other), and in now way where they actually having sex with each other, plus there was more sharing of their partners, than threesome, maybe i didn't get that across right? Anyway! On to the new chapter. A Big thanks to CarrotMusic! You should all be thanking her too, as with out her my writing isn't as clear nor as detailed.

* * *

Two weeks after the wild family night at the Manoso's house the shit hit the fan… again.

The first week had been great; the news of Stephanie's pregnancy and engagement to Ranger had hit the 'Burg grapevine like a wild fire. She had suddenly sprouted a belly overnight it seemed, and now it was beyond clear that she was in fact pregnant. At the Monday staff meeting the Merry Men were 'officially' told, though the majority had already known. The story was that she was around five months pregnant, letting everyone assume she had gotten pregnant the night Ranger returned.

Wednesday Ranger surprised Stephanie when a limo filled with Tank, Bobby, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Lenny and Lester pulled up after they had finish a romantic dinner. Dinner had been amazing, as close to a fairy-tale as real life got. They dined at a private table under a weeping willow that had fairy lights entwined throughout this branches. The food was so good that Stephanie almost cried when she finished her last bite.

The Limo was a shiny black stretch that held them all comfortably while it whisked them all on the hour and a half drive to New York, where they all stayed the night at The JW Marriott Essex House, built in 1931 the beautiful, elegant and luxurious hotel was located at Central Park, where Ranger had booked an intimate wedding ceremony for the next morning. There was a beautiful silk ivory dress hanging on the door when Stephanie woke up the next morning. It was perfect, she looked amazing in it and best of all there was no ruffles or hoops! The note said she was to meet the rest of the party, bar Ranger, in the hall at 10.30 and they would escort her to where the wedding was being held. He would meet her at the alter at 11. When she opened the door at 10.25 she looked so beautiful that no one could speak for a few seconds. Lester of course broke first when he pulled her to him, spinning her around and asking loudly if she was sure she didn't want to run away with him. Stephanie couldn't be sure but there seemed to be a flash of truth behind his words.

She of course was right. When Lester first saw her a small part of his mind told him this should be his. He should be the one waiting to marry this woman, the mother to his child. Rationality soon squashed that, he was not in love with her the way Ranger was and he did not want to get married or even be in a relationship. He picked her up and spun her carefully, as to not mess her hair which was in a tight bun with a few curls hanging lose.

"You look beautiful, Beautiful." He said placing his hand on the side of her face he stared into her eyes, seeing the joy that captivated him, he slowly give her a soft kiss on the lips "Ranger is a lucky guy."

Each of the Men present, hugged her and told her how beautiful she looked and how she radiated happiness.

The girls also gushed, more about the dress and how romantic a surprise wedding was, and it was then she noticed that each girl was in a blue dress, and each man wore a blue tie. She smiled as they walked through to a horse draw carriage that would lead them to her wedding. Ranger really was the best thing in her life, she loved him more than anything and she was so happy that today they would become Husband and Wife.

The wedding ceremony was held in the Ladies Pavilion, a Victorian cast iron pavilion on the Lake. The sun was shining and bird where singing and she hoped the photos came out as beautifully was she imagined because the whole area had a magical feel to it. The ceremony itself was brief, like both wanted. And as they now married couple kissed for the first time their friends blew bubbles at them.

Stephanie had not stopped smiling for days afterwards. The 'burg grapevine again lit up with the story of Ranger and Stephanie's wedding, and Helen was pleased with how many people were stopping by her house to talk and see the photo album of the wedding that Stephanie had given her. The photos had come out amazingly with her favourite being their first kiss surrounded in a halo of bubbles. She had had it printed out and framed in their hallway. Each person present got an album, there were many photos of everyone, all looking amazing, everyone smiling and clearly enjoying the special day. There was one photo that all the girls loved; it was of them all surrounding a seated Stephanie, done in black and white, except for the blue of their dresses, and the blue of Stephanie's eyes. It was a magical photo, that now hung in the bonds office.

A photo album had been delivered to the Manoso's household and Diego had requested some of the photos after he had seen them on his, now, weekly sports night visits. Diego had loved the photo of his son, lifting up the new Bride and swirling her around in a blanket of bubbles, both smiling and looking at each other. He wondered in a different world weather this would have been their wedding picture, but he didn't think they would each be smiling so brightly had it been that. Maria had called and gushed to Stephanie about the photos. They had gotten on well, Maria apologising for the uproar that the family dinner had turned into, and Stephanie enjoyed talking to Ranger's mother, who called her a few times a week now to talk.

They had been married a whole week before the next major hiccup in their lives came upon them when a fuming Lester and Bobby returned from picking up a FTA. Bobby walked straight into Ranger's office and proceeded to punch him full in the face. Of course Ranger responded in kind and his office was totalled before Tank and Lester managed to separate them. Bobby hadn't said a word so it was unclear what had caused his outrageous behaviour. He just pulled himself away from Tank and stormed off to the sixth floor.

Ranger ordered everyone back to work, telling Tank and Lester to follow him to seven. Of course Stephanie followed as well - she needed to be sure Ranger was taken care of. It had nothing to do with finding out the gossip.

"What the fuck, man?" was all Ranger could ask when the door to seven was firmly closed.

"It's bad. Bobby might have over reacted but I'm not gonna blame him for it." said Lester, who was barely holding his own rage.

"What happened, Les? You were both so angry when you got back." Stephanie asked in a calm voice. She found if she spoke calmly it soothed their rage and brought out their more reasonable side.

In response Lester handed his phone to Ranger. Tank, who was standing behind him and could see the phone's screen, drew an audible breath. Ranger paled, sitting down quickly. Stephanie motioned for the phone but the terror in Ranger's eyes made her pause. What could be so bad that it made Ranger look so afraid?

Ranger held the phone away from her, hoping one of his men would take it - anything to not have to be the one to hand her the phone and let her see the image that was on the screen. He looked at the men.

"Not gonna happen, man" said Tank.

"She's gonna see or hear about it sooner or later, so you may as well get it over with" came from Lester, who made no move to take the phone.

Stephanie was worried. She sat next to Ranger on the couch and held out here hand for the phone.

He reluctantly handed it over to her, kissing her softly, almost as if he thought she would disappear. Then he stood and walked away into their bedroom.

It took a few seconds for the image to register. Once she sorted out the details of the photo, she calmly placed the phone on the coffee table, stood up and walked out the door. Neither man stopped her, they didn't want to get in the way of her temper.

She took the elevator to six, walked into Bobby's office and sat next to him on the patient table, putting her hand on his arm. They sat in silence.

********************Change Of Perception*********************

Lester was fuming when he arrived back at Rangeman, from dropping off a FTA with Bobby. Why did it seem the Fates had it in for Ranger and Stephanie? Why was it that every time things were going well along comes some drama or other to fuck it up for them? He was pissed! Bobby was fuming as well; the look Lester had seen on his face when they had seen the picture hanging on the wall inside the police station made him worry about his cousin's safety. Lester knew that Bobby was taking what Ranger had done harder than even Stephanie herself. He was aware of Bobby's background as was Stephanie, but more than that only he was aware that Bobby was in love with 'his Bomber'. Yes, Bobby was currently going out with Stephanie's friend Connie, and he proclaimed Steph to be his little sister (like most of the men who spent a lot of time with her) but Lester knew the truth about Bobby's feelings.

A year or so ago, Bobby and Lester had spent a night drinking together, getting trashed. Bobby had confessed to Lester that he was jealous of how much time Lester got to spend with Stephanie since becoming her partner. Lester had joked that Bobby was in love with her. The shocked look on Bobby's face said it all. Even drunk off his ass Bobby still tried to insist that everybody knew Stephanie was in love with Ranger and off limits and he saw her as a sister. Lester knew the truth; Stephanie had captured another Rangeman's heart.

The picture was A3* sized, full glossy colour and laminated, with the date standing out in blinding orange in the bottom corner. It was a little blurry, but it still showed quite clearly Ranger resting against a wall, an unidentified female with black hair on her knees in front of him. Ranger's face showed all that needed to be known. The caption 'Public Indecency?' was just for show; it was clear that whoever had put it up had done so to hurt and embarrass Stephanie. Eddie walked up to the two men, a look of distaste on his face as his eyes washed over the image.

"It was there when we came on shift this morning. It's super glued to the wall, up to the edges of the laminate so we can't get it off. Trust me, a lot of men have tried. No one is too happy with Ranger around here - you might want to mention that to him. Of course Joe is walking around with a smug look on his face, but enough people know about the cucumber incident with Terry, and have reminded of such that he's locked himself in his office. The surveillance camera was jammed around four this morning for three minutes and the photo was there when the camera came back online. Tell Steph I'm sorry and will call her to catch up soon."

Lester snapped a pic on his phone and they left, but not before Bobby also attempted to get the picture off the wall, but it stayed on.

Giving his phone to Ranger was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, knowing it had the power to destroy him, but he absolutely couldn't bring himself to be the one to hand it on to Stephanie. Ranger had caused this pain - let him show it to her, he thought bitterly.

Then Lester chastised himself. He knew they had all discussed this before and had moved past; the indiscretion was forgiven.

"I guess this was going to test that theory" Lester thought

Watching Stephanie's heart break as she absorbed the image was torture. He saw the horror of it slam into her core. When she stood and left he wanted to follow, but he knew she would deal with it best alone.

"This is beyond fucked, man." said Tank

Lester could only nod. Would those two ever be able to catch a break?

* * *

* I have been told that not everywhere recognized what A3 sizing means, so if you think of a piece of paper, that's A4 size and A3 is like putting two pieces of paper together side by side at the longest sides. There is also A5 which is half of a standard piece of paper and also A2 with is 4 A4, or two A3 lined up on the longest sides.

**Also the central park stuff was all from the net, I have never been to New York.**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want more (and i do have another chapter ready to be published if enough incentive is given eg) REVIEWS)? Want to ask me why i insist in throwing spanners in the works at every turn? Well Review! I am quite addicted to the emails that let me know i have a new review and would love many more of them!


	16. Chapter 16

SO... i had set a mental goal of 160 to post this tonight instead of tomorrow... it's been sitting on 158 for a few hours and i thought it was pretty good so here is your reward! Please don't forget to review.. i love to hear what people thing, how you think it can be improved, how you want the story line to play out, what you think wasn't good, who you love. things like that. Again thank you to CarrotMusic and sorry for any mistake i have added since she beautifully edited it for me.

* * *

Ranger sat on the edge of their bed, holding Stephanie's pillow in his arms. It smelt like her and he needed the comfort that smell brought.

He had no idea what to do. If the image was in the police station then everyone would eventually see it. The 'Burg would be buzzing with the news; he was surprised that no-one had called them yet. Then he remembered what Stephanie had told him about affairs in the 'Burg: everyone talked about what happened except to the people involved. He felt so ashamed, since he and Stephanie got together he had tried to protect Stephanie from harsh gossipmill of the 'Burg, hating how they try to tear at every perceived weakness, and now he had caused the vultures to descend onto his precious babe. The blame of wondering husbands was always placed on the wife by the ladies of the 'Burg; they would criticize and scrutinize her, looking down on her and whispering behind her back, trying to gather the 'full' story.

He understood that many of the police at the station were not happy with him; he could accept that, not that he would be letting them know that as he had a reputation, which was vital to his survival on the streets, to protect. He knew Stephanie hated to be pitied more than anything, and that was how a lot of the police force were looking at her now. He wanted to punch something but couldn't find it in himself to get up.

His men would see the picture. He wasn't sure he wanted to be around when that happened. It would be mutiny - there was an ever growing portion of the men who loved his Babe, and they would be out for blood. It wasn't just that he was worried about. He didn't want his men to think he was the type of man who would cheat, especially because he wasn't. He held strong values and this undermined those greatly; he couldn't afford to lose the men's respect or have them hesitate to trust him.

'GOD DAMN IT' he thought as he threw the pillow away from him. He didn't deserve her comfort. He had fucked up too much for that. He felt like this heart was being twisted and for the first time in his life he had no idea of that he should do. So he just lay down, trying to let his mind go blank, he would think about it later.

Lester and Tank walked into the bedroom about 45 minutes. They could tell Ranger was in bad shape.

"Ranger you gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself and fix this!" Lester said, hoping to bring Ranger out of the whole he seemed to have fallen in, especially since the man didn't even react to their presence in his room.

"Yeah boss man, while it impacts you and Steph first, there is also gonna be backlash with your leadership over the men. How you gonna work that out?" Tank was uncomfortable talking about feelings, but business he could do.

"I don't know." Ranger asked quietly.

"Come on man, don't be like that. You are our leader, you have gotten us through worse than this. Step up and deal with it." Tank didn't like the way Ranger was acting, never had he seem the man so defeated, and Tank had been with him when they were caught and torture for a week.

Ranger barely moved, just staring at the roof. Lester sat next to him, putting his hand on his knee, "Ranger, you'll get through this. She just needs time and space and then she'll be back"

"I guess" said Ranger, eye drifting to the door.

"What are we gonna do about the men? I'd say call a meeting and show the picture. Come at it as an attack on Rangeman, which it might be, and give the men the chance to react, so it doesn't blindside them. They all remember the 'fight' you two had, say that it after that, when you two were broken up or maybe that was the cause. Either way admit to being a dick and an idiot, and that you two have since worked it out. If I was you, I'd be prepared to spend some serious time on the mats though - she had a lot of big brothers. Should I call a meeting?" Tank was getting seriously uncomfortable, seeing Ranger like this was unnatural.

Ranger nodded and Tank turned and left, glad to have something productive to do. He hoped Lester could help him, and even more, he hoped Stephanie came back soon.

*******************Back with Stephanie**********************

Stephanie sat in silence with Bobby for a long time before she broke it.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her, stunned, "Me, the entire 'Burg and everyone you know will have seen that picture in a few hours and you want to know if _I'm_ okay?"

Stephanie took a deep breath; she had been trying not the think about that. There was sure to be a lot of back lash on her. There really was no good way to spin the story; she would tell her parents that they had been on a break, which was kinda true, but most people will turn it into a bigger scandal than it was. She could almost hear the old biddies saying how Ranger had wanted a last wild night before settling.

"Bobby, I know this is hard for you. And yes it shook me up a little, but I already knew all about it; the fact that there is photographic evidence and that now everyone knows, hasn't changed that fact I forgave him. We worked through it. I understand why it happened; I am not happy about it but I've moved on. I'm hurt, but we have worked hard to put what happened behind us. I'm angrier at who ever put the picture up at the station than I am at Ranger. And I know that the public reaction will hurt and people will be talking but we will get through it together. Don't worry Bobby; I'm not your mother and you won't lose me. I came down here cause I needed some space, but mostly I wanted to know you're okay, I care about you Bobby and I'm sorry your hurting too."

Bobby was still really angry. "Seriously, you're going to stay with him? Stephanie, the proof that he cheated on you is hanging at the police station! Time and date stamped for everyone to see. You can't let yourself be treated like that. I won't let you be treated like that!"

Stephanie was prepared for this - Bobby had deep wounds this had opened and he was projecting his hatred of his father and his perceived failure to save his mother on to the situation with Ranger and Stephanie, but she would not be treated like a child.

"Bobby, other than this one incident Ranger treats me like a queen. Nothing we do will erase what happened that night, and I wish it hadn't become public knowledge but I have moved on, I love him and we are going to have a family soon. It hurts to see it, and I while I have forgiven him I have no forgotten, but he has been so good to me. He's changed a lot since then. Whoever posted that photo did it to either hurt our relationship, ruin Ranger's reputation, or to try to embarrass me. I'll stand with him about this. I'm sorry if that hurts you, Bobby. I knew it would but I hoped that maybe I could show you that this is not like what happened to your mother. However, I refuse to talk to you when you throw words like "You won't let me". Fuck that Bobby, you don't control me."

She had jumped of the bed during her speech so she strode out of the room, angrily jabbing the elevator button. She had tried to be patient with him but he had gone too far. He was not her father and he had no control over. How dare he even think that! In her anger she hit seven. It wasn't until she was opening the door that she remembered what was inside. She sighed and rested against the wall, door still open. The picture had hurt her a lot. There was a difference between knowing and seeing. She closed her eyes for a second, placing her hand over her growing belly. She had worked hard at forgetting, and Ranger had been patient when she her insecurities (and hormones) would get the better of her, and she would lash out, asking where he's been when he came home later then he had told her. He had also shown her how to use the program for the tracers, so anytime she was felling unsure she could pull up his tracker and check. She was just starting to feel totally secure in the relationship, no doubt had enter her mind for a little more than a month and now this.

She wondered how many other people had seen him with the girl that night. What else they had done. Ranger had not gone into detail, just saying that they had had sex, and that when he was on drugs he tended to be rough and hard and he never wanted her to see that side of him. He had been so ashamed and she had let it pass.

She now wondered if he had remembered the public act previously or was it forgotten in the drug haze. He had told her how a lot of the night was blurry to him, fading into his mind as the drug left his system. She thought it was time for a deeper look into that night, not that she really wanted to but she need to know if there were any more surprises awaiting her. She wondering if Ranger has a name for the girl, maybe this was revenge. Could she handle doing a background check on the women her new husband had slept with? She sighed, there was no point standing here speculating.

She shut the door and proceeded into the apartment; time to face Ranger.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Did you think it was realistic? Can you not wait for more? Well REVIEW i love hearing your opinions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! yes i am updating today sorry for doing it sooo late, i had a busy day and the sun was shining so i got some of my outdoor chores done. I've got to say thank you to CarrotMusic, i have added bits (you'll probs be able to tell which ones) so any mistake are my own and im very sorry about them, if you want to point them out to me feel free. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

Stephanie closed the door to the seventh floor apartment and walked into the living room. She listened for anyone moving around, but all was quiet. She was worried that maybe Ranger had left but she could feel him close by so she walked into the bedroom. She found Ranger seated on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

He looked up when the door opened and upon seeing her, he sprung from the bed wrapping his arms around her body tenderly.

"Babe, you okay?" His voice was quiet and unsure.

"Yes Batman, I'm okay. I just needed some space. Seeing it really hurt and I just needed to process it alone. I also wanted to take some time to talk to Bobby. He's taking the whole thing hard. I stomped out after he tried to tell me he wasn't going to let me continue in a bad relationship. I told him that while I was hurt by what happened, you and I had moved on from this. And in no way was our relationship 'bad'! The picture or the public's knowledge of what happened wasn't going to change anything between us, it just hurts. It also pisses me off that someone would post such a thing, and Bobby's attitude didn't help."

"Babe" was all Ranger could say, and not even he was sure what it meant this time. There was 'I love you', 'I'm sorry', 'thank you', 'I'll make it up to you', and a little disbelief all mixed in that one word. Was he really worth the public humiliation that the picture was sure to cause her?

Stephanie's ESP must have kicked in as she answered "You're worth it all, Ranger. I love you"

They sat in silence for a while. Just holding each other. Stephanie sighed. It was time for that talk, and she wished she was anywhere else.

"Ranger, I need to know more about that night. I know neither of us wants to talk about it. But I don't want to be blindsided like that again. Is it possible the woman posted the picture out of revenge? Do you know her name? Does she know yours? Maybe you promised her more and the news of our wedding pissed her off? Also was there any other public interaction we might be seeing pictures of?"

She held her breath; she so did not want to know most of those answers.

Ranger knew this talk was coming, really he should have already told her most of it, but he hated what he had done, hated the feelings it produced in him. He stayed holding her hand, but turned his head away from her.

"I don't know her name, it's likely she didn't tell me or it's lost in the drug hazy. I have no clue if I told her my name, if I had of I would have used just Ranger, I don't remember telling her but then again I am missing a lot of memories for that time. Even now I know I can't recall things I could when I woke up that morning. I know the address, if you want that, and that it took 25 minutes to get from her house to Rangeman. I don't think she has any ties to the burg or this would have gotten out sooner. I believe that the blow job in the club was the worse of the public interactions. I'm sure the dancing was bordering on indecent and that hands were wondering. There was a cab ride to her house that I think became X rated, I can't remember fully but I do remember worrying about it the next day. I don't think it would be her, those types don't care enough, and I never promised anything. I was angry with you and took it out on her."

He paused, trying to properly articulate his feelings, but he broke down.

"God Babe, I never wanted to hurt you. I hate that I have and I'm so beyond sorry there isn't a word for it. I swear I will never hurt you like that again" he was crying by the time he finished this statement.

Stephanie hugged him to her, "I know baby, I know. I love you" was all she could say. She was hurt, he was hurting and now they have to rely on their love to mend them.

When Stephanie and Ranger walked into the staff meeting, hand in hand, it was clear that a lot of the men had already seen the photo. Tension was high in the conference room. Ranger bravely stepped up to the head of the meeting table and began.

"Men, I'm sure many of you have seen the new poster in the police station. For those who haven't, I'm sure you will either see it or hear of it soon. I called this meeting as I would like for Rangeman to be on the lookout for any more of these 'posters' or for who might have posted them. I consider this to be an attack on myself, this company and all I have worked for. I want no mention of the poster, no reproduction and certainly no gossiping about it from any of you inside this building. You are dismissed. Those that have an issue they would like to discuss with me can stay."

Around 40% of the men left. It was only those who cared deeply about Stephanie who stayed.

There was silence before Cal stood. "Is the date correct?" was all he asked.

There was a grumble throughout the group of men who had remained in the room.

"Yes" came Ranger's strained response.

Hal looked at Stephanie. He recalled the date and how it corresponded with the morning she broke down in the elevator. His eyes asked the question he was too shy to ask out loud. She smiled back at him reassuringly, nodding slightly that she was okay.

The men were becoming more agitated as whispers of the couple's mysterious fight, mention of the ambulance that escorted Stephanie away on the morning after the photos date and questions about the baby ran through the crowd.

"Can I speak for a second?" Stephanie asked quietly.

"Of course Babe, the floor is yours."

"Hi guys. I understand some of you are upset about the poster. I want to let you all know that I did in fact already know about what happened. A few people have whispered - not so quietly - that it was the reason for the fight Ranger and I had. Actually what happened was more the result _of_ our argument. Ranger and I have worked our issues out and moved on. Although it does hurt me to see that picture displayed in a building a lot of my friends work or frequently go to, it doesn't change anything where Ranger and I are concerned. I want it understood that there were unusual circumstances that lead to that night, so no I'm not being blind or stupid. You should all know better than to think that Ranger is like that. I understand you guys have your whole caveman thing to work out issues between you and I'm not going to stop you taking him to the mats. I might even come and watch but I want you to keep in mind that this entire incident is forgiven by me and that we have a child on the way, so try not to do too much damage."'

'Geez Babe, thanks for encouraging the mat time' he thought, even though he knew he deserved it. He was going to be sore. He could take any one of the men on individually, but one after the other would be difficult and his muscles would not like him the next day.

Hector stood up and walked over to Stephanie. The two of them had a strange friendship. Hector was feared individual, but he had a soft spot for the white girl not afraid to befriend him, even though he had ignored her for a long time. Even though he was rude to her so long she never gave up. Every time she saw him she would still smile and wave, once she even brought him lunch, when she saw that there was only one of his favourite sandwich left. He had warmed up to her then, but the defying moment was when she had held a gun to the head of a local gang of punk in order to help him.

Stephanie had been driving down Stark looking for a FTA when she had seen Hector get jump by a group of 6 boys. There were just starting out and had hoped to make a name for themselves by taking out the most feared of the Rangemen. She pulled over, grabbed her loaded gun, plus the spare she left in her car and crept over the fighting group. There was one boy, the oldest, standing to the side and she slipped behind him, levelling the gun at his temple and demanded they all freeze. The rest unfolded quickly, and Hector disarmed the boys. He made noise about killing them but Stephanie pleaded that they were only children. She whispered her plan into Hectors ears and his sinister smile had the boys even more worried.

In the end Stephanie and Hector drove off in her car, carrying the confiscated weapons, phones, wallets and even a little bag of a substance Stephanie though might be cocaine, _plus_ all the boys clothing. Leaving the 6 boys butt ass naked to walk home through Stark street. Since then Hector had watched over her, and they had formed a friendship.

"You OK?" came Hector's broken and heavily accented English.

"Yes Hector," Stephanie said smiling and walking over to sit in his lap. "I'm OK. A little hurt, pissed off and confused but okay."

"I take care this for you" was his response.

"It's okay, I want you safe more than I want whoever did it caught" she said, kissing his teardrop tattoos.

"Me be safe" was all he said, but she let it go. If he wanted to seek out the miserable vandal responsible she couldn't stop him.

"Oh" she exclaimed as the baby inside her kicked. She quickly grabbed Hector's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Feel - it's kicking!"

The baby kicked at Hector's hand, earning it an half scared, half fascinated expression from Hector as he quickly pulled back his hand.

Lester laughed, 'Poor Hector'. He walked over and pulled Stephanie off Hector's lap, placing his own hand over her stomach and waiting.

He loved to feel the baby kicking, which the little bugger did a lot these days. Each time the baby connected with his hand or his cheek if he was talking to it, he felt a flash of longing, but his rational side was always quick to take over. As much as he wanted to be a proper father it was a pipe dream. Ranger would be a good father, and Lester knew he would still get lots of time with the child only none of the responsibility which suited him to a T.

The remaining men gathered around to feel he baby, but Cal was not distracted from his inquires.

"What extenuating circumstances could be worth going back to a cheater, Bombshell? If it's just for the baby you know we would all support you. After the stories I've heard about Dickie and the bashing you gave Joe, I never thought you would forgive something like that."

Now Stephanie was furious. Her pregnancy hormones suddenly sent her straight into rhino mode. How dare he insinuate she was weak.

"You know what Cal, why don't you live your life and stay the hell out of mine. Now I told you I have moved past it, so go beat it out of your system or something because the discussion is closed. My HUSBAND and I are going to OUR home now. Write up a list for the men who want to meet him on the mats and email it to us! Plus, I resent that you think me so weak minded that you think I would stay with Ranger without a good reason. And just so you know, the baby isn't…"

Ranger grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"The issue." he finished for her, pulling her out of the room before she could say anything else that she might regret later.

A list of six names was emailed to them that night and true to her word Stephanie watched her husband take them all on the mats and win each and every time. Cal went first and went the hardest; it was an amazing fight to watch both men came out sporting some fresh bruises, a little blood but most importantly smiles. Manny, Binkie, Ram and Zero were interesting fights but Ranger took them all down easily, they did get some nice hits in and she wondering if Ranger had let them. She was glad when Ranger went easy on Hal, the weakest of the fighters, who she knew was only challenging him to defend her honour. She made sure to personally patch up all the men after their rounds, including hugs and kisses. Hal got a quick peck on the lips, which caused him to blush bright red.

Ranger did sustain some injuries but nothing major, and watching him fight always turned her on. Must be the cave woman in her she thought as she remembered her husband's naked chest flex and tighten as he fought Cal. She also found it a little therapeutic - it might have been delivered by other people but still he was being punished for hurting her.

That night, after Ranger has done his turn of the mats and been called to a client alarm, Stephanie decided to pamper her husband. She ran Ranger a bath with salts and oils to ease his muscles, allowing him to relax with a glass of wine and some soft music. Afterwards she massaged him with hot oil, as he laid spreed on their bed, she had looked up the best way to massage him to help lessen his discomfort. He fell asleep right away but she continued the massage and the next morning he wasn't as sore as he thought he would be. He kissed her softly as he got up to go to the gym. No body had ever cared for him the way she did, and he couldn't believe such an angel was his.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Especially your favourite parts, so i know where i'm going right. Tomorrows update the perpertratior is caught so if you want to know who it is, and how they are caught REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again, this chapter is mostly unedited. Sorry CarrotMusic but I realise I hadn't properly explain everything out so I added in the needed bits. Im also sorry to my readers, this will probs be a weak chapter, but i wanted to get it out so you all didnt have to wait. When i have finished the story i will go back over it and edit it again, for spelling or grammar and possibly to make it sound better, but until then your stuck with this :P. i'm not in the best mood atm, considering moving my stuff to yahoo...ENJOY!

* * *

It took 3 days, but Hector did as he said he would and found out who had put up the poster. Which, incidentally, had hung on the wall at the police station for 45 hours until they could manage to get it off, removing a little of the drywall in the process. Stephanie made a point of not going to see it. One, she didn't really want to cry in front of her friends and two, as she told everyone who called to ask her about it, she had faith in her husband. She never disclosed whether or not she knew about the happenings of the photo, she never answered when asked if it was real or fake and she always told the person that she loved her husband as he did her.

It turned out to have been an officer, previously unknown to either Stephanie or Ranger, who had been at the club that night. He had a crush on Stephanie for years, to the point of stalking her. He had suffered in silence through her relationship with Joe but had felt hurt when she starting going out with Ranger. He felt like he should have been next, and had been furious when he witnessed Ranger cheating on her. Their marriage was the last straw, and he retaliated by posting the picture, and making sure it was so hard to get down so more people would see it. He had tried contacting the woman involved but she had brushed it off, not caring about her previous bed partner, looking only for a good time. His motive was that he halfway hoped Steph would leave Ranger and then he could find a way into her life; the other half of him just wanted to hurt her.

The man, an officer Harold Duglas, had been admitted to hospital after being found beaten and bloody. His first words to the nurse when he came too were 'I'm sorry'. When the detective came to ask about his assault he refused to name his attacker instead tell the detective that he was the one who put of the picture of Ranger at the prescient and that the date had been faked. Every time the detective ask him what had happened he refused to comment. Since there was so much speculation about how the picture had surfaced the detective decided to ask about that. Harold told him everything: how he had been at the club when it had happened, how he was jealous of Ranger, how he was in love with Stephanie, How he edited the date to make it seem like Ranger had cheated on Stephanie, how he had used a jammer to sneak block out the cameras, how he had used superglue on the back of the laminated poster, right up to the edges and a rules to smooth it down so that the picture couldn't be taken down as nothing could get a grip on it.

When he was released he put in for a transfer to the furthest location he could get.

Stephanie had been shocked when she found out. She couldn't remember having even seen the man before, even though his work log showed he had been at almost every single incident she was involved in, and she felt horrid about it. She was a little glad that he had confessed to faking the date, it helped with the 'burg black lash. She had given Hector an extra big hug for that. While she would never lie to the Merry Men she was quite content to lie to everyone else. She wondered what that said about her.

Hector had also left her a box, saying that he had found the contents at Harold's apartment and they belonged to her. It was so large that Ranger had to carry it to Seven for her. Lester and Tank both came to see what else her stalked had taken. They were all shocked. There were thousands of photos. Photos of every distraction she had done it seemed, photos from around the police station, photos from the bond office, random photo no one could place. The worst of the photos came from her own home. It seemed that there must have been two stationary cameras installed in her apartment for a few months (never was she so glad that her apartment was destroyed with regularity); one in her bedroom, one in the living room. There were photos of her sleeping, her getting dress, eating pizza, talking to Rex. Worse still were the photos of her naked, or in her underwear. The photos that made her sick were photos from when Ranger miked her up for distractions, of her making out with either Ranger or Joe in different areas of the lounge room and some from when she was having sex with Joe.

There were tokens as well; things she had thrown away, or left at a crime scene, newspaper articles, official documents and crime scene photos, even a few articles of clothing, mostly panties.

Stephanie had never felt so violated. She had run crying from the room, vomited repeatedly in the bathroom and had to be sent to Bobby for an IV.

In a strange way she was almost glad that Harold had chosen the photo of Ranger, there were other ones included in the box from that night that she chose not to look at, considering the amount of photos he had of her naked. She was _really _glad those had not become public knowledge.

While things had calmed down at Rangeman, the burg and with it, the police force was a buzz still about the whole incident.

Stephanie could kind of understand, it had some soap opera worth story lines; a newly married business man with a baby on the way whose secret past is catching up with him, a stalker police officer who is pushed so far he exposes his love interest's husband for social ridicule, and of course a burg favourite the bombshell bounty hunter. She shuddered to think what might have been included in that gossip had the police seen Harold home before Hector had removed the photos and items from it.

There were some policemen who were still cold towards Ranger. Eddie had pulled Stephanie aside promising her help is she felt she needed it; throwing Ranger a glare when she told him that the past had already been dealt with and that she was thankful for his offer but it was not needed. Big Dog and Carl had seen them kissing and both come down with coughing fits. Stephanie had endured all with her head high and reiterating her faith in her husband. It was clear they did not believe the photos date to be faked. Stephanie was glad that she had friends around her that loved her enough to

The girls were much easier, well once she talked Lula out of her gun. Connie had said it was an old photo the whole time not believing anyone as in love as Ranger appeared to be around Stephanie would cheat. Mary Lou was surprisingly the least reactive. She knew Stephanie and if Steph was in public support of her husband then Mary Lou knew there must have been something that was not public knowledge. It was to Mary Lou that Stephanie ended up telling the whole story too, including the part about Lester. They had been on Seven, eating ice cream and it had just seemed to pour out of her. Mary Lou took it well, vowing to help cover any evidence that might make its way to the burg at a later date.

A week and 2 days after the poster went up; Joyce was caught filming a porno, in the public park, with multiple partners, not all of which were human. A concerns citizen called it into the police station, but it seemed that they thought it might have been an assault or murder in progress so half the squad and a swat team were called in. All in all everyone was glad when the spotlight shifted off Ranger and Stephanie. And there were enough eye witnesses that it took quite a while for that piece of gossip to be over taken.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Notice horrible mistakes? Want to talk about this new development? Well Review, i enjoy it! And im stuck at a later part of the story so any encouragement is nice. Thank you


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, here is the next part. We get to find out the sex of the baby! Also to M, who is a guest reviewer, who begged for twin from the start I have to say sorry but there will only be one baby. I happen to be a twin and it is not a cool as one would have thought. I guess the last chapter wasn't very good, based on the lack of response :( makes me a little sad. Hope you all respond better to this one. Im not sure about my updating schedual the next few days but i'll try, this one is longer then usual just in case. Review for faster updates ;). Anyway Enjoy.

* * *

As Stephanie's 6 month check-up approached the debate on seven turned to whether or not they would find out the sex of the baby before it was born. Lester was all for finding out ahead of time, as was Ranger, but Stephanie liked the idea of a surprise. The two men managed to wear her down though; they were working on reformatting Ranger's office into the baby's room and wanted to go all out. It seemed to help when they pointed out that she could do more shopping for the right things if they knew the sex, so she agreed they would find out.

The morning of the ultrasound all three were on eggshells. Stephanie teased that it had to be a girl, thinking of the two men's pasts and how karma seemed to like to fuck with them. Both men started plotting ways to keep a possible girl away from all male interactions, they seemed to like the Rupunzel fairytale and were hoping to intergrade it into Rangeman. Stephanie smiled to herself; call it mother's intuition, but she was sure it would be a beautiful little boy. She secretly hoped she was right and that he would inherit more of the Manoso DNA, she wanted her son to look like his father, thought Lester's green eyes would be cute.

The ultrasound technician confirmed Stephanie's suspicions. There was a little boy inside her. All three of them had tears running down their faces as they watch their little boy on the screen. She begged the technician to take more photos as she was sure everyone would want one.

After the appointment, she rushed them to her parents' house, hardly able to contain her excitement at telling her father he would indeed be getting the grandson he wanted. She all but threw the photo at her mother before jump, wrapping her arms around her father and squealing that the baby was a boy. Frank picked his daughter up and spun her around, finally he was getting that boy he wanted, though he had to admit Stephanie was almost as good as any boy might have been.

Frank was thrilled; he pulled the two men into the garage for celebratory cigars that Ranger provided. Frank was also more astute than the rest of the household, much more than anyone really gave him credit for. He had wondered about why it was that both Ranger and Lester escorted his pumpkin everywhere, and why it was that the picture that had caused scandal throughout the 'Burg had hardly seemed to faze his daughter. He knew his pumpkin and she would not have put up with a cheating partner, but he could tell she was deeply upset though she hid it well.

They had previously visited the Plum household and explained that the date on the photo was faked, making the photo appear recent. Ranger was sorry his past was embarrassing their family. Frank knew that was a load of crap. His friend, a fellow cabbie, had come to him one morning, he remembered it to be around the date the photo proclaimed, telling him about the fare he had the night before - he thought the man had been Stephanie's boyfriend. The fare appeared to be drunk and he was with another woman, literally in his back seat. His friend wanted Frank to know, as he had a soft spot for his friend's daughter. He didn't want her hurt.

The men took a few drags of their cigars before Frank began.

"There are two things I want to talk to you about," he addressed Ranger, "First, I know that picture was accurate and I want you to know that if you step out on my daughter again I will find a way to hurt you. And secondly, I would like to know which one of you is the true father of my daughter's child."

The men were shocked. They had underestimated Frank. Lester actually choked on his cigar, and had to bend over to catch his breath.

Both Ranger and Frank rolled their eyes at each other.

"Sir," Ranger began, "I promise you now that I will never hurt your daughter again. I am extremely sorry about what happened that night; I regret nothing in my life more than what I did then. As for the father of your grandson, I will be his father. Lester may have fathered the child, (*1) about two weeks before Stephanie and I got together, but I will be the child's father. Lester happens to be my cousin, so we are hoping that no one will question the child's parentage. I cannot give your daughter a child of our own, and we have chosen to take this as a gift."

Frank nodded, he had suspected as much. "I understand. I'm willing to put the mistake down to a one time act of stupidity. It takes a strong man to take on another man's child. I hope it works out for the three of you."

"Has anyone else noticed?" Ranger asked - he knew Stephanie would not be happy if her mother found out what actually happened.

"As if! Helen is just so happy that Steph's settled down with a baby on the way that the baby could be born with purple skin and green hair and she wouldn't notice. She thinks Lester is the baby's body guard, like you told us the first time you visited us to talk about it."

The two men shook hands, and then looked over at the still spluttering Lester, his lungs where still not cleared and the purple skin comment started in full force again.

"I'm kinda glad she decided to marry you, Ranger. One clown is all this family needs." Commented Frank as they looked down on Lester.

They decided it was best not to mention to Stephanie that her father was on to them, and they drove to the Manoso's house in silence.

Things had settled down at Casa Manoso, once the immediate shock had worn off. Stephanie was still anxious though. She had gone over for family meals a few times since that first meeting. Most of the family adored her; both sets of sibling thought she was great. She always spent a little time alone with Lester's dad; he was a great guy and she enjoyed his stories about the two most important men in her life, especially because he always told her the good bits no one else knew. Sadly, Lester's mother, Chamayra and Ranger's father, Ricardo, were still very cold towards her. His mother Maria, once she calmed down, seemed almost as in love with her as Ranger was. She called at least once a day to check that Steph and hr grandchild, were okay, always listened to what Steph had to say, and suggested many ways to make the pregnancy easier.

Helen like to call often too, but it was more to try and gather more gossip fodder than anything else. She also called to remind Stephanie of a woman's proper place, and sometime to nag, or moan, or gossip, or criticize but never to actually talk or listen.

When they arrived at the Manoso house, Lester's parents were already there and the wonder smells from the kichen that met them in the doorway had Stephanie salivating.

"Oh Stephie, you look beautiful" Maria called from down the hall, not having seen her since she had begun to show.

"Stephie?" repeated Lester to Ranger, who had raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Babe" was all he said and then he swiftly dodged the elbow that she sent sailing into his ribs. Lester once again was not so lucky as he had been too busy laughing to pay attention. 'Ooph' was heard from him as leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Stephanie, was it really necessary to injure my son?" came the amused voice of Diego.

"Viejo," a nickname she had taken to using for him meaning 'old man' in Spanish, "He was being mean to me!" She pulled out an exaggerated pout for effect.

"Niña, you are such trouble" Diego replied with a huge smile as he opened his arms for a hug. Stephanie felt so loved when she was with Maria and Diego, who called her little girl is Spanish. She wished that their "other halves" were even half as nice as these two were. Since Ranger and Steph had married, it seemed that Ricardo, was now pretending she didn't exist.

They were settled around the table for dinner when Maria couldn't stand the suspense anymore, she knew they had had the ultrasound today, "So tell us, do we have a nieto or a nieta on the way?"

Stephanie took Ranger's and Lester's hands in hers before stating proudly, "We're going to have a son!" Ranger pulled one of the photos from his pocket and handed it to his mother.

Diego was the first to jump up and pull her into a hug, picking her up and swinging her around. "I'm so happy for you, Niña!"

Maria was hugging both men, tears of joy running down her face, as she looked at the picture.

Ricardo stood up too, but joy was the furthest thing from his face. He sucked in a breath as he watched the happy scene play out in front of him. It seemed that things had finally pushed him too far.

"Yes Diego, I would be happy for her too. She gets to continue sleeping with your son, while mine foots the bill for the result. Such stupid boys to be taken in by a puta! Is she really that good that she clouds your mind? The child may get to grow up with the prestige of the Manoso name, but it will never be welcome in my house. And until you two boys come to your senses neither shall you." (*6)

The family was shocked by this outburst. The happy atmosphere disappeared instantly. Stephanie sank into her chair, her legs not able to support her. The men stared at their Father/Uncle.

"Ricardo, how could you?" was all Maria could say before she ran from the room in tears; they had turned from tears of joy to ones of pain and humiliation. The photo of her newest grandchild still firmly in her hand.

Diego spoke up "Ricardo, you speak too harshly. You cannot mean that - you just got your son back. You have to see how happy they are?"

"Diego, your son is a hombre puta, and has passed his responsibility onto mine. You don't think he is not still enjoying the atorrante? She will take everything they have worked for, and I won't stand around and watch. Get out of my house, and do not return until you are ready to see the truth, through your eyes and not your pollas."

"Ricardo, you go too far!" Diego exclaimed.

"No Diego, my brother is right. She had somehow gotten her claws into you too and you are blinded to what she is." Said Lester's mother

"ENOUGH!" shouted a very pissed off Ranger. His rage emanated from him like a mist; his temper begging to be turned loose. "Diego está bien, te vas padre demasiado lejos. No voy a tener que decir esas cosas sobre mi esposa. Yo te prometo que ninguno de nosotros volverá a caminar a través de su puerta de nuevo. Adiós padre."

(Diego is right, you go too far father. I will not have you saying such things about my wife. I will promise you that none of us will ever walk through your door again. Good bye father.)

Ranger grabbed Stephanie, picked her up bridal style and carried her from the house. Lester stared at the man he once looked up to like a father, and at his mother standing tall by Ricardo's side. He shook his head, not even able to form words to disclose how disappointed he was in his family.

"Papa, I'll call you tomorrow. Be safe" and with that he left.

The drive home was silent; Stephanie's sobs were all that broke the air. None of them could really believe what had just happened. Ricardo showed he dissaproved of Stephanie but to say such things, well it was a shock to them all.

Once back at Rangeman, Ranger asked Lester to take her straight to Bobby for him to check her blood pressure and hydration level. Bobby's relationship with Ranger had deteriorated, with Bobby refusing to acknowlege Ranger outside of the profesional setting, and right now Ranger's fuse was too close to the end to risk seeing him.

Ranger headed straight for the gym. He could hardly believe what his father had said tonight. How could the man not see the light that radiated from his wife? To accuse her of being a gold digger, of carrying out an affair with Lester under his nose was just ridiculous. He would honour his promise and never again set foot in that house, nor talk to that hateful man. He would call his mother tomorrow and make plans so that she and Diego could visit when they wanted to but he was through with that man.

Lester took Stephanie to Bobby, who opted to sedate her; her blood pressure was high and he didn't want the baby to be distressed. Bobby asked Lester about what had happened. Stephanie and Bobby's relationship was still strained from their 'talk', but he was still worried about her. Lester told his friend about the disaster dinner had turn into.

As Bobby sat by Stephanie's bed in the infirmary, watching her vital signs and thinking, Lester took to the gun range. He couldn't face Ranger in the gym at the moment, feeling ashamed that his mistake had caused them both to loose one of their parents. Both men had always looked up to the partiarch of the Manoso family; that illusion had been shattered tonight. Lester knew that Ranger would never forgive what his father had said tonight. In fact, Lester was hurt as well; he never realised his uncle thought so little of him. Maybe he wasn't a 'prestigous Manoso', and no, he didn't own his own business like Ranger, but he was a partner in Rangeman, and he too had risked his life in the Army, just like Ranger did. Maybe not to the same degree as Ranger had, but he had still taken serious risks in defending his country. And to think that Ricardo believed he would continue to sleep with his cousins' wife. Lester was shaken and sad.

He felt he had single handedly ripped his family apart. He kept shooting until his eyes were blurry. Then he picked up his phone and called his father, just needing to hear his voice and gather any comfort his father could provied.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think there was too much drama? Want to predicted what will happen next? Well REVIEW! I have to say this chapter was going to be the beginning of the end, but i decided to throw another hurdle as so many people usually review, dont make me regret it :P


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again, how was everyone's weekend? Mine was okay... busy so I couldn't update sorry. So i couldnt resist adding one more hurdle. Enjoy and dont forget to review

* * *

The situation with the Manoso family had not changed at all over the passing weeks. Diego and Maria went together to dinner at Rangeman once a week, and Diego still came to the weekly sports nights with the guys. The rest of the family had been pushed under the carpet for now. Stephanie was not sure whether or not Ranger's and Lester's siblings knew there was a problem between them and one of their parents. She hoped they didn't know what had caused it.

Stephanie had noticed Lester's sadness over the last few days so she and Ranger confronted him. He told them how he felt: if it wasn't for him they would be happily married and Ranger's parents would have accepted her. Stephanie slapped him, blaming it on a fit of hormones. She told him how it had taken her ages to learn one very important thing: that you can't take the blame for everything that happens. And she would not have had things work out any other way: now she had a beautiful baby boy on the way as well as the perfect husband. Ranger assured Lester as well that he was not solely to blame, and that things had worked out well. Ranger told Lester that he was happier than he had ever been in his life: he had a wife who he was truly open with and would soon have a son.

Everything had settled down at Rangeman. Bobby was warming up to Ranger, the men had all moved on and everyone was getting excited for the baby to arrive. The eighth month was a week away and emergency meetings were being held to establish hospital routes and procedures for events such as what to do if they were with her when her water broke or contractions started.

Tank had redone his office for her; it included a baby corner with toys and was painted in a baby blue. Stephanie had become quite proficient at the office paperwork and had even saved the company money by negotiating bulk sales and such.

The upstairs nursery had been completed. It was painted in a light blue and dark blue camo print. The furniture was black and had taken Lester and Tank almost three hours to put together. Apparently they seemed to think that because they could dismantle and reassemble a semi-automatic in ten seconds that they didn't need to read the instructions. Fortunately Ranger had been the first person to sit in the brand new rocking chair they had put together. He sat admiring the room and their hard work, and that it had collapsed under him about ten seconds into his musing. Stephanie had never seen Tank so pale before, and Lester was not looking much better. Ranger had promptly called both Lester and Tank to the mats and then donated the rest of the things 'the bozo twins' had put together to charity (along with two parts that they insisted were spares), and a not warning that they might not have been assembles correctly. Ranger then re bought everything, paying the additional charge to have a professional put everything together.

Stephanie woke up alone in bed. That in itself was different, but there was a ball of worry in her stomach and she had no clue what it was about. It was four o'clock in the morning; not a time she would usually be awake. She thought that maybe something was wrong with the baby, being just over 8 months pregnant now so wondered if maybe it was time, so she grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her naked frame, and rushed to find her husband.

Ranger was sitting on the couch, staring at the computer he had on his lap, his back to her. He didn't seem to notice her approaching, so she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.

He jumped, slamming the lid on his computer shut.

"Jesus Christ, Stephanie. What are you even doing up at this time? Can't I get a few minutes alone in my own house?" he yelled at her.

Stephanie was frozen. Never before had Ranger yelled at her. Her eyes filled with tears as she clutched her dressing gown closed around her and ran from the apartment (at this stage it was more of a fast waddling walk), down the stairs to Lester's door. She came to a stop in front of it and banged the fist that was not currently trying to keep her gown around her so she stayed decent, as hard as she could. Lester had barely opened the door, bleary eyed from sleep, before she fell crying into his arms. Stephanie was not sure what was on the computer but it was clear Ranger was hiding it from her, and based on his reaction, it wasn't innocent.

'Shit shit shit shit shit' was all Ranger could think. Would there ever be a time where he didn't fuck things up, he wondered? He had been so surprised when she caught him off guard - talk about being aware of your surroundings! His shock, mixed with the guilt that he was hiding something so big from her, caused him to massively over-react and he god only knew what Stephanie was thinking now. He threw the computer into the wall and sank back down onto the couch. He knew where she would be - in Lester's apartment on four, crying her eyes out to his cousin, that thought pissed him off. Why did she always have to run to Lester? Wasn't it enough have she had slept with him now it has to be rubbed in his face all the time. 'Shit' he thought, he was thinking irrationally and shifting blame. He wanted to go after her, but he needed to sort himself out first. Plus he needed to think over what he would tell her.

"Oh Les, he's cheating on me again, I know it! I woke up feeling something was wrong, and my stomach was all tight, and when I went into the living room he was on the couch, so absorbed in the computer that he didn't even know I was there! When I reached out and touched him he slammed the lid closed and then yelled at me!" she managed to get out after twenty minutes of sobbing. Lester was concerned about the baby and what effect this new stress might have, but Stephanie refused to see Bobby.

Lester tried to assure her that Ranger was not having an affair - he was almost 100% sure of that fact. There was a knock on the door and Lester hoped it was Ranger coming to explain.

Ranger entered Lester's apartment. He sat on the chair opposite Lester and Stephanie.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know I overreacted. It's not that I didn't want you to see what I was looking at it was just confidential and I wanted to talk to you about it first"

"Is there someone else?" Stephanie whispered his reasoning sound like an excuse and she would not be placated.

Ranger was momentarily stunned. How could she think that? After thinking a moment, he realised that his behaviour plus her relationship history would of course cause her to jump to that conclusion.

"No, Babe, of course not!" She let out a breath, and he took a deep breath in relief.

"My former handler contacted me last night; they need me to run a mission for them, as a freelance operative. The pay would be almost double what I used to get. It isn't supposed to take long: just a simple get in, neutralize the target, and get out. I wanted some time to think about it before I spoke to you about it."

Stephanie knew there was more to it than he was saying but she would come back to that. "When?"

"I would have to leave in three days; estimated length of the mission is one - two weeks."

Stephanie sucked in a breath. That answer hurt her more than she thought it could. He was considering taking a mission that would put him half way across the world when she was due to give birth to their son. Now she was angry. Ranger watched the fury flash in her eyes.

"If it's such a simple mission why isn't one of the many other people they still have under contract doing it?"

Ranger winced; that was a question he was hoping she would not ask. "There have been a few attempts, without success. Apparently it requires my special skills."

Stephanie knew how to decipher his bullshit by now. "You mean, the people they sent in were killed, most likely in horrible ways, and they don't want to waste any more of their men so they are asking you. If you die it doesn't matter to them as you had already left the organization, and if you succeed? Well, yay for you plus you get a big check. I'm sure it's an added bonus to them that if you are caught you can't be tortured for information as everything you know is out of date."

Ranger looked torn, wanting to argue, but even he knew everything she said was at least partly true. He chose to believe he had been chosen because he had pulled off a mission like this before, and because he had ways of getting in and out that no-one else did.

"I've done things like this before; I always beat the odds" was all he said.

Stephanie could see the struggle going on inside her husband. He was a soldier first and foremost, and had been for most of his life.

"What about our son? What about me? Let them find someone else Ranger; you have a family now. Don't you want to see him born?"

It was like trying to approach a wounded animal. If she pushed too hard or moved too quickly his stubborn side would pop out and he would be gone.

"I know you could do it, but Ranger, you'd miss our child's birth! Not to mention the added stress I'll be under worrying about you won't be good for him. Please, stay with us. I don't want to go through this alone."

Ranger turned around, running his hands over his face. "I know Babe, but…" he paused. He wasn't even sure what to say after that. It was programmed into him that when they called, he answered. He couldn't help but think of all the good taking this man out would do for the world. There was also a need to prove himself; they had told him he was too old, and now here they were on their knees begging him to accept the mission. They had let him go and now they wanted him back. If he accepted the mission and succeeded then he could say a big F U to them.

"Anyway Babe, you wouldn't be alone - Lester will be there." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew they were the worst thing he could have said.

"I DON'T WANT LESTER, I WANT YOU! HE IS YOUR SON!"

"I know you _want_ me but I have a duty; to this country, to the millions of Americans who enjoy their freedom and to our son so he can grow up in a world that is a little less evil. They _need_ me!"

"No they don't, Ranger. They were running missions before you were even born and they will continue running them when you're dead. All they want is cannon fodder. Your son needs you to be alive, and at his birth."

"Babe, it's not like I can just tell them, 'Sorry Uncle Sam, but I'm busy at the moment; just let this maniac continue to threaten the free world and kill people until I'm available'? This is who I am; I thought you knew that!"

"No, this is who you used to be, before when you were alone. Now you're a man who has a family, and friends, and who smiles and laughs and enjoys the lifestyle that you risked your life protecting. Don't forget they were the ones who decided you weren't good enough for them anymore; I, however, stood by you both before and after. Now I guess you have to decide what is more important, your wounded pride or your family." She shouted this at him before turning and striding into Lester's bedroom, slamming the door.

"Great - now you got us kicked out of my apartment" It was the first thing Lester had said the whole time. He followed it by slapping Ranger upside the head. "You're an idiot."

Ranger turned and walked out of the apartment. He refused to let the doubt in - he was a solider and he did what he had to for his country. Stephanie just didn't understand that.

Lester wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to knock some sense into his cousin but he was worried about Stephanie. He opted to stay in the apartment with her. He couldn't resist calling out a parting warning to his cousin, hoping the message would eventually sink in.

"Carlos, you've finally got everything you wanted. Why would you risk losing it all?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think its too much? Can't wait for more? Well let me know by REVIEWING!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again! So this will the the second last chapter of this story... a sequel is under advisement. Last chapter didn't seem too popular, i would have liked to have more feedback as to why people didn't seem to like it and why some people liked it. ANYWAY on to this chapter. ENJOY!

_"Carlos, you've finally got everything you wanted. Why would you risk losing it all?"_

Ranger's thoughts were spinning. Lester hadn't called him Carlos in many years, and it was that more than anything that made him realise that maybe this was the wrong decision. He had slowly been losing 'Ranger' and becoming more of 'Carlos', though he realised he would never lose all of 'Ranger'. The thing that stuck in his throat was that fact he had never turned down a mission before. He had always been soldier first, man second but for the first time in his life he had pushed away the soldier side of him. Honestly he was conflicted, the two sides of him battling for what they thought was right, his soldier self and his 'man' self, who was about to become a father.

Maybe Stephanie was right; maybe it was his wounded pride that wanted this more than his sense of justice. Since he had been discharged he hadn't been training as hard as he used to, and his habit of hanging out with his friends for drinks or dinner had led to many more "non-temple" days for his body than ever before. So he was not in prime shape anymore. Although his fitness level was still high above most ordinary people's best, he couldn't help but wonder if it was enough to keep him alive?

He walked into into the apartment on seven, and his eye was drawn to the beautiful photo of him and Stephanie, taken at their wedding. He loved that photo; it calmed him and helped remind him that seven was a place where he didn't need to be Ranger - he could allow himself to be Carlos again.

He stared at the photo for a minute and everything fell into place. Lester was right - he was an idiot! How could he even think of agreeing to that stupid contract! If he hadn't been so smug over the fact that they had come crawling back to him, and wasn't still pissed that they had so easily let him go, he would have seen it for exactly what Stephanie had noticed immediately - a suicide mission. Yes, they hoped he could do it but they weren't exactly going to care if he failed. STUPID STUPID STUPID! When was he going to stop doing things just because his pride was injured? He walked into his office and picked up his phone and called Ella. He asked her to pick up the most beautiful bouquet she could find and bring it to their apartment as a peace offering. He would let Stephanie cool off a bit and then beg her to forgive his stupidity. Once that was done he called his handler; it was time to let him know that he would not be accepting this or any future missions.

Meanwhile, Lester was trying to figure out how to help Stephanie. He knock on his bedroom door, "Beautiful, please can I come in?"

"FUCK OFF!" screamed Steph.

"Beautiful it's just me here, Ranger left. Open the door?

"NO!"

He softly banged his head against the door in frustration. Why did he choose to stay in his apartment with this hormonal, angry woman?

He sighed; Ranger was so going to owe him for this.

"Come on Beautiful, let me in, please? We can talk about what an idiot Ranger is, if you want to?"

Stephanie was tempted; she didn't really want to be alone. She was angry, of course, but she was also scared. She was so afraid she might lose her husband. Her rational side could understand where Ranger was coming from, it's hard to let go of something and he essential changes his whole self-image, but her hormonal side wanted to beat his head against a wall repeatedly until he realised agreed not to go or fell unconscious, this side of her wasn't opposed to either.

"Fine" she said, unlocking the door.

Lester entered slowly and carefully, scanning the room like he would if he was under fire.

"You okay, Beautiful?"

"No Les, I'm not. How can he even consider this? I though he had really changed but now I'm not sure, I want to be the caring considerate wife but I'm eight months pregnant and I just want to kick him." Tear were streaming down her face, and her voice hitched as she gulped in air.

"Beautiful, calm down. Ranger's being an idiot, but the soldier mentality is hard to break away from. He's been a solider for twelve years, Special Forces for ten of that. He'll come around; he just needs to sort it out in his head first. It's a huge step that he didn't just agree to the mission on the spot. Give him a little time and have faith that he will do the right thing. Now I'm taking you to see Bobby - no complaints! You're in your eighth month, as you said yourself, and this kind of stress could be harmful to our little boy. You picked out a name yet?"

Lester was trying to distract her as they walked towards the elevator that would take them to Bobby's level.

"Lester, you know I haven't. I want a name all of us can agree on."

"Beautiful, I love you but I don't care what you call the squirt."

Stephanie pouted. She needed help with the first name - she had the middle names chosen but nothing seemed to fit right.

"But Les, I'm stumped! Nothing I think of or that Ranger suggests sounds right. So far his name will be {first name} Francis Diego Manoso, or maybe {First Name} Diego Francis Manoso. I'm not sure."

Both men had been touched when she chose to use Diego in the baby's name. Since Ricardo was still being an ass, (even if he had apologised, Ranger and Lester would never look at him the same way again) Diego and Ranger had become closer. In fact they had a better relationship than Ranger and his father ever had. Stephanie and Diego also had a special relationship. It wasn't that she didn't love her father, but they were never really close, whereas Stephanie could, and did, confide in Diego. His weekly visits were a highlight of her week, and they always spent some time alone talking.

"Wait til you see him, Sweetheart," said Lester, pulling her into his arms. "the right name will come to you." He kissed her softly on the head. Having her close to him made the world seem bright.

Bobby jumped out of his chair when Lester and Stephanie walked through the door.

"Is it time?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"No, I just had an upsetting morning and Lester wanted me checked over. I might need a IV; I feel a little dehydrated."

"What happened?" asked Bobby, tentatively. Things still were not back to how they were before and he didn't want to risk upsetting her more.

He directect her to sit on the table, and started taking her blood pressure.

"Ranger being just being Ranger, I guess. He got a call from his former handler offering him some freelance work and was considering taking it. I lost my cool about it."

"Well once a soldier, always a soldier. He'll work out something."

Stephanine was surprised by Bobby's reaction; did he really think Ranger should take the job?

"What do you mean, Bobby? Ranger isn't a soldier anymore, they kicked him aside and now he is my husband first and foremost and he will not be taking a suicide mission! I don't care how many lives it could potentially save! Let them send one of their newbies in. If he wasn't good enough for them before then it's their loss but he is mine now and I'm not letting him go!" she crashed her fists down on either side of her on the bed in a fit of temper.

"That's good babe, coz I'm not going anywhere. Can you forgive me? I was being stupid and I'm so sorry."

Stephanie looked to the door in shock; there stood her man, with his eyes filled with apologies and shame. She smiled up at him; she had really thought it would take him longer to come to his senses.

"Of course I forgive you Ranger, I love you, and you're doing the right thing. I'm glad you're putting your family first."

"That was quick, cuz - looks like you can teach an old dog new tricks" joked Lester. He was glad Ranger had worked it out by himself.

"But Ranger, our country needs you. If they have called you in specifically then it must be something only you can do." said Bobby

"How about you risk your neck for your country then, Bobby?" Stephanie said coldly. "When was the last time you went on a solo mission? Oh wait, that's right, you never have, because you're the medic not the primary. So how about a little hush from the peanut gallery then."

Bobby was shocked. Stephanie had never been that mean to him before. What she said might have been true but he was still a Ranger and he had done his best for his country.

"Babe, that's not fair. Bobby has patched us up in some truly horrible places. He's the best at what he did, just like we all are. He doesn't know the details of the mission, so his assessment is biased. I know you're upset, but that was uncalled for."

"Fuck that Ranger! Bobby been out to split us up from the start; now he's trying to guilt you into accepting a suicide mission!"

"Steph, that's not true! I would never want anything to happen to Ranger. We've had each other's backs since basic training. I was just surprised - Ranger's never passed up a mission before, regardless of the odds. If it is a suicide mission of course I don't want him to go."

"If you have always had each other's backs, then why was it you were so cold to him? If you knew him so well you would know that he could never be the cheater you made him out to be. You haven't been happy with us together since we got back together and I'm sick of it."

"Steph, you need to calm down - your blood pressure is too high. I'm sorry that you think I am against you. I have always wanted what is best for you, and you were right, that was a life with Ranger. I just had my own issues to deal with. I haven't been keeping my distance because I don't support you; I've been ashamed by how I acted. I know Ranger is an honourable and good man. Now calm down before you send yourself into labour."

There was a sudden spike in her blood pressure and Stephanie gasped, hands flying to her stomach.

"Might be too late for that" she said "Coz either the baby is suddenly stronger than before or that was a contraction."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? The last chapter is giving m trouble so im not sure when it will be out. I'm trying to make it a worthy ending, but i've had horribl writer's block! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far and please keep it up, there are some people who reviewed a lot in the start who have since stopped, is it coz i lost you or have you just not felt the need? If your still reading this please let me know i havn't lost your support. Also to the people reading that havn't reviewed once, Please leave me a quick message so i known you're still liking it, and havn't just been to lazy to take this story off your alerts (like i do, unless i really hate it).


	22. Chapter 22

So this will be the last chapter of the story...okay not really there is an epilog as well and i have some ideas so a squel... is that something you all want? I would like to thank everyone for reading it means alot to me, and for those that reviews thank you doublely you helped keep me inspired and your suggestions also helped along the way. the biggest thank you of all time to CarrotMusic for editing my ranbling into the well structed piece you have been reading. If i could get to 300 reviews (that roughly 40 more) before i put the epilog up (which im hoping for mid next week) i would be rapped! As i have over 50 followers i think it could happened. Now on the the last chapter, i hope you all have enoughed the story and laughed at the humour i have sprinkled through out, though not a lot of people have mention humour so maybe it's not as funny as i thought?

* * *

Panicked chaos erupted. The three men, all **of whom **have served in the **most dangerous locations**, under the worst condition, all froze for about **five** seconds, staring at her like she was an alien.

At once they began to **move.** Ranger picked up Stephanie, turned to walk to the door and ran into Lester, who had been trying to do the same thing, sending the three of them **sprawling on** the floor. Ranger and Lester both tried to cushion Stephanie so she ended up on top of them both. Neither would let her roll herself off them but they couldn't seem to co-ordinate to lift her off either. One would lift and the other pulled in a different direction. Stephanie was laughing hard and managed to remove herself while the two were arguing over the best way to move her without hurting the baby. When they seemed to realise she was no longer on them the two men tried to get up only to pull each other down or fall over each other's limbs or something Bobby had thrown over his shoulder. Stephanie was by this point curled in as much of a foetal position as she could manage with her 8 month belly in the way, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Bobby was grabbing things and shoving them into **his **bag, **muttering something **about **needing **sterile linens and clamps. If he came across something that he didn't think he would need it was thrown aside. She wondered if he had forgotten they would be heading to a hospital, not the wilderness, **and **that it would take hours until it was time to deliver.

Tank walked into the **mess. He** took one look at the idiots on the floor, **heard **Stephanie's laughter and **noticed **Bobby's **disorganized equipment,** and yelled "Attention!"

All the men jumped **to their feet **and stood at attention, making Stephanie laugh **even **harder, until a contract hit her and she gasped, grabbing for her stomach.

"You three **have** completed missions with **five percent odds of success** and yet none of you can manage to walk Little Girl down to the car? You're lucky Cal saw Steph come in here and let me know or you'd all be still running around like headless **chickens**."

Tank took a deep breath, and **barked out orders to everyone**.

"Brown, call the hospital and gather the information needed. **Ranger,** **pick up** Stephanie and lay her on the exam table, calm her down. **Lester, you **go to seven and grab the hospital bag. NOW!"

Lest ran off to Seven to get Stephanie's pre packed hospital bag. 15 minutes later he rang because he had searched the apartment and could not find it. He was told it was under the foyer table, just like it had been for the last month.

Lester murmured a curse and they all clearly heard him trip over something and finally a triumphant yell that indicated he had found the bag. Stephanie asked what he had tripped over; he timidly admitted that he might have been a little over zealous in his search. Ranger growled that he had better have cleaned the apartment by the time they brought the baby home. Again Stephanie laughed. Her Merry Men were falling apart at the seams. Her laughter turn into a gasp as another contraction hit, this one lasting longer and was more painful than the first one. Stephanie was now a little worried, the contractions shouldn't be so close together **yet – hadn't they just started? She thought it would have been around 20 minutes between the first and second and probably the same between the second and third. **

Then she recalled the discomfort she had been feeling **last** night before **bed - **the tightness and twinges. Was it possible she had already been in labour for **seven** hours and not known?

"The hospital asked for a current blood pressure and heart rate reading, and for an estimation of time between contractions."

"**Start timing now - it's** been **approximately three** minutes since the end of her last one" said **Tank. **Stephanie would never be able to recall **the passage of **time to such an extent as her army friends.

Lester returned **from seven** **with the hospital bag **and the four men stared at Stephanie as she lay on the table, explaining about the tightness she had felt on and off since around **ten o'clock** last night.

**Fifteen** minutes later another contraction **hit.** Bobby was immediately on the phone **to the hospital **to report it and await instruction.

"18 minuted apart, raised blood pressure and heart rate…Yes she is booked for a private room… okay we'll be there in about 13 minutes."

It was decided that they should bring her to the hospital. As she had a private room that would double as a birthing suit and recovery room, they thought she should come in and get situated. Tank reached over Ranger and picked up his 'little girl'; no way was he risked Ranger dropping her again.

**Tank** really wished he hadn't when about **fifteen** steps later Stephanie let out a **strangled** scream and her water broke all over him. Ranger quickly snatched Steph back from his friend's arms, who had frozen mid step. Lester doubted he would have had the presence of mind to keep holding Stephanie and not drop her if the same had happened to him. Ranger told Tank to go change and meet them at the **hospital** later, before jumping on the elevator with Lester and Bobby, and rushing Stephanie to the awaiting car.

Tank **stood** for a minute **looking** down at himself and the puddle surrounding him. His mind was blank, and he couldn't quite believe what had happened.

It wasn't until the evelator doors **opened** and Cal stepped out with a small smile on his lips that **Tank's** brain rebooted.

"It's okay man, go have a **shower -** you'll feel better."

Tank pulled his outer clothing off and left it in the **puddle. He** hoped Ella would clean **up the mess** because there was nothing in this world that would **convince him to revisit that disaster**.

Ranger, Lester, Bobby and Stephanie pulled **up to the hospital emergency entrance** and Ranger was out of the car before Lester had even **completely stopped the car**. He grabbed Steph and **carried her quickly** inside. Her contractions had moved to 16 minutes apart and Bobby thought that the last stage of Labour should begin soon. The nurse had wanted to have Stephanie put into a wheel chair and taken to the maternity floor, but Stephanie refused to let go of Ranger, it wasn't until Stephanie had another contraction, and Ranger glare intensified, that they were allowed to pass, Stephanie still in Ranger arms, to the Maternity Ward. Bobby stayed behind to fill in the paper work.

Lester **arrived on the maternity floor looking for everyone. He** just had to follow the shouting to find his cousin and best friend. It seemed Stephanie did not have the patience for the overly cheery maternity nurse. Worse still it was too late for the pain management plan Stephanie had planned on and she was not happy! It seemed she was moving along at a faster than usual pace. When a cheery nurse told her to chew on some ice chips to help with the pain, Stephanie reduce her to tears. Ranger wisely moved to behind Stephanie to massage her shoulders, neck and back and stay out of the firing line.

"It'll be okay Beautiful, you're **strong -** you'll **do** fine" said Lester, hoping to help settle her.

He didn't quite manage to duck the bed pan she threw at him.

"Fuck **you,** Lester, this is **all **your fault and if I could get up I would throttle you!" Stephanie screamed at him.

Lester then excused himself to call **Steph's** **parents,** **Ranger's** mum and his **father.** **He** also called the control room **at Rangeman **to let everyone know Steph was okay so far and the baby **would** be here sooner **rather **than later.

**He could still hear Stephanie cursing him out and looked longing like at the exit doors. Bobby had just arrived and he simply patted his friends back at pushed him back towards Stephanie's room, assuring him that he would wait to direct the parents and any other to the private waiting room. Lester sighed, he resigned himself to his fate and walked back into the room. **

**As he walked through the door, the glass that had held the ice chips smashed a few inches from his face. Everybody knew Stephanie hated pain, but she usual was a such a trouper. Not today, the loving caring considerate woman he loved was gone and a demon was in her place. She used words he hadn't even known she knew, as well as making up a few he was sure. Lester wasn't sure that such reactions were warranted, until the doctor wanted a 'look see' and lifted the sheet that had been covering 'her'. He wished more than anything he could un-see that image!**

**Stephanie proceeded to curse out Lester, with Ranger's name makes a few guest appearances, the doctor had barely any reaction when she turned her anger at him, Lester guessed he must have been used to it. Not even God was same as she cursed him out for the injustice of child birth and a few other random things.**

**Lester stayed by her feet though, it was the safest place, while yes she did manage to kick him a few times, now that she had no more items to throw at him, he was relatively safe. He saw Ranger wince and she dug her nails into his arm, on what seemed to be a hard and long contraction. He was watching his cousin try to fruitlessly help Stephanie through a long and hard contraction, when Stephanie kicked him hard in the chest.**

**He could see the doctor chuckling as he informed them all it wouldn't be too long now. Lester decided to go and give the waiting room an update.**

The waiting room was full, with Stephanie's parents, Lester's **father, Ranger's **mother, Tank, Bobby and a few other Merry Men, there were also a few off duty police officers. It seemed that at least three phones were **being answered at any one time**, with everyone wanting news on the Bombshell/Bat Baby.

He announced that Stephanie was doing well and that the doctor didn't think it would be too long now.

It **was another half an **hours before the sweet sound of a baby's first cries hit the air. Stephanie slumped back against the bed and Ranger moved to cut the cord. Lester just looked at the scrawny, crying child. They took the child off to be cleaned, weighted, measured and examed. Stephanie was exhausted, but she refused to sleep until her little boy was returned to her. When he came back he was in a light blue blanket with a cute little beanie, she held him gently in her arms and **her face was lit with her biggest smile**.

He was perfect! His skin was a mix of her milky white and Lester's mocha latte; his hair **was **dark and already curly. She had never noticed before that Ranger and Lester had the same nose she could clearly see it on her little boys face. She passed the baby over to Ranger and watched as Ranger held his son for the first time, **tears** running down his cheeks as he told the little boy in Spanish how much he loved him and how special he was. She managed to keep her eyes open long enough to watch Ranger hand the baby over to Lester, whose face showed excitement, love, astonishment, wonder and a little regret, as he stared down into the baby's face. After that sleep called for **her;** she knew everything was going to be okay and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

As Stephanie slept, Ranger took the baby into the waiting room,sending Lester in first to warn them that no noise would be tolerated. Everyone crowed **around** Ranger to see the **tiny new** baby boy. **Everyone seemed to have a cell phone camera in hand snapping photos; **Lester **was certain** that everyone on the 'Burg would have seen a photo **of the new arrival **within **thirty minutes or less**.

Everyone wanted to know what the little **darling's** name was, and Ranger happily introduced them to _Christian Diego Francis Manoso_.

Lester stepped back from the crowd that had formed around Ranger and Chris. His heart was heavy, not with regret so much as just plain sadness. He had automatically loved the little boy from the first time his eyes had landed on him, but seeing Ranger looking happier then Lester could every remember him looking before reinforced that he had made the right choice. Maybe one day he would have his own **family. If **Ranger **hadn't been** too broken to be fixed by the love of a good woman maybe he wasn't either. For the first time in a long time he wondered if that woman was out there for him, and when would he find her. He knew it would take someone special to heal his wounds and settle him down.

Diego watched his son. He knew Lester had made the right choice, but he could still see the sadness in his son and he wished things could have been different. Ranger was beaming down at **Chris**, holding him like he was made of the finest, thinnest china and might break if anyone breathed on him. Ranger was a proud papa bear and Diego was proud of him. He really had come a long way in a short amount of time. Diego watched as Ranger called Lester over, placing Christian in his arms, before leaving to be with Stephanie. He had a feeling that the three of them would be good together and that Christian would be the most coddled little boy ever.** Smiling,** he saw Maria snap a picture of Lester and Christian, just like she took one of Ranger and Christian. If only their **partners** could understand. He felt sad that his wife was so clouded by her brother that she had missed seeing her son with his child. He pitied Ricardo, he would knew see the pure joy on his first son's face as he held and showed of his perfect son. He doubted either of them would ever see Christian in real life and it saddened him, but he understood, he would want nothing negative to surround his son if he had been in that position. He was just glad that he would get to see Christian grow.

Lester called Tank over, placing the tiny baby in Tank's huge hand. Tank paled as he cradles the baby as though the slightest bump would make it explode. "Why are you giving him to me?" Tank whispered. As Lula, who was standing next to her man, leaned over to get a better look.

Lester whipped out his phone and took a picture of the three of them.

"Stephanie wanted a photo of Christian with his godparents." It took a second to register, both were touched that Stephanie would trust such a special role to them, tank had tears in his eyes as he gazed down at the tiny baby, promising himself he would always protect him.

Back in Stephanie's room, Ranger placed a kiss on Stephanie's **forehead**. He loved her so much, and he loved their son. He sat and watched her sleeping, thinking of how lucky he was and promising **himself **to never do anything that might jeopardise his family. When Lester walked in he placed Christian in the cot. Ranger got up and the two men stood **on **either side of the cot, both watching their son. Ranger moved around and hugged his cousin.

"Thank you for the most precious gift I've ever received. You have no idea how much this means to me." **he said looking down at the angel before him. Nothing else mattered to him but this perfect child and his perfect mother.**

"Take care of **them,** Ranger." Lester said **back. They** looked into each **other's** eyes and **then **turned to watch the two most important **things** in their lives. Both had a sense of peace and hoped it **meant** that everything would work out for **all of **them.

"And hey," Lester said when the emotions threated to tumble from **him.**

"If you ever want **another,** just let me **know.** I'll take one for the team"

Ranger punched his cousin's arm, but was laughing. For the first time in a long time he was on top of the world and nothing was going to bring him down. Besides, maybe one day they will take him up on that **generous offer. **Through artificial insemination. Nobody but him would ever make love to his wife again.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Sad to see it end? Want a sequel? Think the ending wasn't fitting? Well let me know. as i said before when i hit 300 review i'll post the epilog (not really, i'll post it when it's ready but if that helps you review then yay)


	23. Chapter Epilog

Hello All... here it is... sequel is spinning through my mind but not sure when it will spill forth...

* * *

Christian eased his body over the sill of the window and silently dropped to the floor. He let out a sigh of relief. His eyes swept his room in the dark; 'Yes!' he thought. He had managed to do the impossible, not only sneak out of the house undetected, but sneak back in. Just as he stood up, about to pat himself on the back, the lamp switched on beside the armchair that still sat in his room. His mother would sit in that same chair and read him stories every night when he was younger; though to be honest the tradition had only stopped about three years ago.

The light showed his father, sitting in the chair and dressed all in all black, with his blank face in place as he stared at his son.

"Christian, what exactly did you think you were doing?"

Christian hung his head. He was in for it now. He was usually a well behaved boy, never breaking the rules, mainly because he saw no need. If there was something he really wanted to do that was not allowed all he had to do what discuss it with his father. Either he would come to understand why it was that he wasn't allowed or his father would compromise on it. But he had known that there was no way his father would let him go to a wild Halloween party at an abandoned house, especially since it didn't start until 11:00 pm. Chris had come home at 5:00 am. Not to mention the amount of drugs and alcohol available at this sort of party. Instead of even asking to go, he decided to use every lesson he had been taught by his uncles and father to sneak out undetected.

"I'm sorry dad. I know it was stupid. I just knew you weren't going to let me go."

"Christian, don't you understand how important it is for us to know where you are? You didn't even tell your uncle this time and we were worried that someone might have taken to you."

"I'm sorry dad, but I can take care of myself! You all have taught me self-defence since I was old enough to understand when it was appropriate to use it. And no, I didn't take my gun. I didn't think it was the right sort of environment for one."

"I know that son, I just worry anyway. I've done a lot of things over the years and some very bad people have very long memories. That is why it's important that I know where you are. I thought that you could come to me with anything, or at least talk to your uncle - you've done that before. What was different this time?"

Again Christian looked down, not able to meet his father's eyes. He held his father as his ultimate hero. When he was little he shared his mother's belief that he was Batman. When he was four he was abducted from his kindergarten class; his teacher was killed before his eyes when she tried to save him. His father had swooped in a short three hours later, like the dark knight himself, killing those who had taken him. Christian could still remember the terror and relief as he watched his father take out the men responsible for his kidnapping and his teacher's death. (*1) Other than bruises and a few little cuts Christian had been fine, but his Rangeman Uncles, Uncle Tank and Uncle Lester, along with his father when he wasn't played decoy for his mother, had started teaching him self-defence and the art of escape, as soon as his mother had let him out of her arms about a week later.

"I just didn't have time to tell anyone. It was a last minute decision." replied Christian, still not looking at his father

Ranger could tell that something was being held back and he was determined to get it out of his son. This behaviour was so out of character for Chris that he had truly been scared when he had walked into his son's room to find it empty. He was secretly proud of his son; to get past all the security he had on the house without being detected was no small feat. If Ranger hadn't come into his room to ask why, on Halloween night, he was not out with friends, he would not have known his son was gone.

Luckily Lester had heard of the huge party at an abandoned house planned for Halloween. They had arranged for the youngest of their staff to go straight there and see if Christian was present. When Sting had reported seeing him, they had felt much better, ordering him to stay at the party to make sure nothing terrible happened to Christian.

"Christian" said Ranger, in his no nonsense voice.

"Dad, please just drop it. I don't want to talk about it with you. I promise to never do that again and I'm really sorry."

It was when Christian glanced up that Ranger saw his eyes - his pupils dilated and the whites blood shot.

"Christian, are you high?" Ranger could hear the surprise in his own voice. He thought he had drilled the dangers of drug use into his son enough over the years that he would never try them. He had had 'the' talk with him 3 years ago, telling his son about his youthful experiences with drugs and how it lead him down a scary path, how he lost a lot because of them and how once they had a hold of you, you never really move all the way past them.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I know how much you hate drugs. I honestly thought I could go and not be convinced to take them. That was the reason I wasn't going to go at first. I knew everyone was going to be taking something and I didn't want to. But then I thought I could go and just not take it. But then everyone else was and I got curious and I'm so sorry. Someone said something teasingly and I just feel into the trap. If it helps any, I hated it. Yeah, it was okay for a while but then it was scary and I had no control of what I was doing. I really fucked up, dad."

As he said that Ranger heard his breath catch and the first of his tears run down his cheeks. He felt sorry for his son - he knew what drugs were like. He had hoped to spare his son the confusion and possible consequences, but he should have realised just how much of Stephanie's curiosity his son had inherited.

Christian stood at six feet, two inches tall at the age of 17. His body was slim and muscular, his skin a light mocha, his eyes a brilliant green and his hair a light brown and curly, though not the crazy curls of his mother. Ranger could see a lot of Lester in his son, and Christian certainly never lacked in female companionship. He was popular at school and played on the football team, as well as getting straight A's. He also had a lot of Stephanie, mainly her compassion, spending time tutoring the less fortunate through his school community program as well as having friends from most of the cliques at his school, he never discriminated against any of his peers, and he made his stance of bullying and cruelty known.

At the age of ten they had officially told him about his true parentage, though the three adults involved had always been close to him, hsaring the parental roles. The truth hadn't really faze him; he loved his father and looked up to him beyond all else. He also loved his uncle Les, who he was close to and could tell about the things he was too embarrassed to talk to his parents about.

"It's okay, Chris. Sit down and tell me about it. Would you like me to get Uncle Les? He'll come over if you want."

Lester had bought a house just down the road from theirs. Sometimes Ranger wondered whether they should just build an addition with an apartment and let him move in, he was over so often. Ranger and Lester were still very close, and Ranger loved spending time and sharing his family with his 'almost' twin. Lester and Stephanie had developed a closer relationship; they were still best friends but now they were family as well. Lester was a huge part of their lives and while he had changed a lot since Christian's birth it saddened him that Lester still hadn't found the right woman to share his life. He had been in a serious relationship for almost five years but it had ended badly and Lester had returned to his bachelor ways.

"No, I think this is something I need my dad for. I'm not sure what I took, just that a friend of Pat's gave it to him and it cost around $20 each, it was white with a yellow smiley face printed on it. It was okay but I hated that feeling, ya know? Everything seemed like a great idea until after when the peak had gone and you can't think right. I slept with Penny, unprotected. While that's pretty bad, worse is I don't really like her that way. She's just a friend and I know she thinks I'm hot so I feel like I used her. I don't want her to think that there might be more to it. I don't want to hurt her if she does but I also don't want to pretend there is more just because I feel bad about it. Plus the unprotected bit; I always use protection, Uncle Les just about drilled that into me, I didn't take any because I don't sleep around, I've never slept with someone outside of a relationship before. I'm not saying she's a slut or could be diseased but what if she is, or what if she gets pregnant? I fucked up so badly, I don't know what to do and I still can't think right."

Ranger moved to sit by his son on the bed; he truly felt for his son. He might have been a man of seventeen but he would forever be the tiny baby he rocked to sleep each night. Ranger tucked him in, patting his hair and singing softly in Spanish to his son until he calmed down and fell asleep.

"Christain Diego Francis Manoso, you get your butt down here immediately! You've slept long enough" Stephanie yelled up the stairs.

She was not only mad at her son but also at her husband for not telling her that for an hour he thought their precious boy might have been abducted.

It was noon and she had made a special brunch of eggs, bacon, toast, omelettes with spinach and feta, and cut fresh fruit. Ranger had told her how upset Christian had been when he got home, and despite her anger that he had snuck out and taken drugs, he was still her baby and she wanted to help him.

After they all ate, including Lester, they sat in the living room and talked things over. Bobby was coming over later in the day to take some blood to perform an STD check and identify the drug, he was also being subjected to a full physical by Bobby. Bobby would also speak to Christian about drugs, from a medical point of view, damage long term use could cause and dangers from their short term use, it would be a long lecture.

Bobby had been forgiven over the years and once again he was close to Ranger. He and Connie hadn't worked out and everyone had been sad when they spilt up but since then he had met a wonderful woman, who worked as a nurse and they had been married for seven years now. They had an adorable little girl, who fawned over Christian even at the age of six. Christian let her pretend they were boyfriend and girlfriend and always put up with her hanging off him whenever she was near, with a smile and a laugh.

The four of them spoke about the repercussions from Christian's night out; he would be grounded for a month, no social networking or TV, and have to put in some unpaid hours at Rangeman.

Stephanie encouraged him to call Penny, to make sure she was okay, because if he was freaking out maybe she was too, or maybe she was on the pill and the wouldn't need to worry. Also Stephanie thought it was best to address what had happened between them sooner rather than later, it would give their friendship a better chance of survival. Christian did call her; she had admitted to not being on the pill and she too was scared. She had asked him if he saw her in a romantic way and while it was hard, he admitted that he didn't and that he felt bad for using her. She was upset but understood. By the end of their conversation there was no awkwardness left and Christian had invited her over for dinner so they could talk more. Stephanie offered to talk to her when she got there, knowing how scared the poor girl must be.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out. Ranger and Lester retreated to the 'man cave' to play pool and Christian was sent to his room. Stephanie cleaned a little and started cooking for dinner but spent most of the time watching her men play. It was just before dinner and Stephanie had just one more thing left to do.

"Ranger, I'm going to run to Tank and Lula's to grab Abby. I invite Tank Lula and Veronica over for dinner as well. Abby and Veronica aren't ready for their sleep over to end; you know how 14 year old girls are when their best friends. Christian, make sure you set enough places for your sister and the Sherman's as well. I'll only be about 15 so you'd better start now. Lester, no teasing the girls about boys or plotting the kidnapping of one direction again, if I have to spend another 3 hours calming two hysterical girls down I'm coming after you."

* * *

So there is was... review! You know u want to... or that i want u too... if every person following could say something i would be greatful, so i know how each of u felt about the journey


End file.
